


Promesas entre enemigos

by kanaxzerim



Category: IronFrost - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thorki - Fandom, a.u. - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaxzerim/pseuds/kanaxzerim
Summary: Loki escapó de la prisión donde Thanos lo encerró, luego de haber fingido su muerte, asustado y en pánico usa su ultimo vestigio de poder para llegar al único lugar donde recuerda alguien lo puede proteger: La torre Vengadores, en la tierra.Sin embargo no llega en el mejor momento, Tony se encuentra en un estado lamentable, dado al trago y lider de un equipo fragmentado, se encuentra con el dios de las mentiras, y contrario a su mejor juicio lo lleva a casa.Ambos comienzan un proceso extraño de recuperación, dónde comparten experiencias, tragos, bromas y promesas, por que tanto Tony como Loky saben que esa tregua es temporal y tarde o temprano tendrán que separarse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta plataforma, espero no sea la ultima. 
> 
> Advierto, fue creada en compañía de mi Marida Agatha Shadiness, pero ella no tiene cuenta en AO3, aun así aquí pongo el crédito merecido, y el agradecimiento en la corrección del estilo y la ortografía. Ninguna de las dos somos asiduas fanáticas de los comics de Marvel, así que no encontraran en esta historia referencias cien por ciento fidedignas de ellos, y quizá el TonyXLoki sea raro, y no son ni de cerca cannon, pero nos agradó la idea y esperamos que a ustedes también.
> 
> disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel Comic´s, pertenecen a esta compañía y fueron invitados a colaborar en esta historia de forma completamente recreativa, sin animo de lucro, y con el afán de entretener.

Capítulo 1  
Fragmentos

Había visto los ojos de su hermano por última vez. Sabía del gran amor que su hermano le profesaba, pero no podía sostener más tiempo su mano. Le dejó ir, en ese momento en que cayó por el byfrost. Sabía que sus constantes traiciones, la invasión a Midgard y el fingir su muerte para librarse de la condena que le esperaba en Asgard después de la pelea contra Malequit serían demasiado para que Thor y sus palabras pudieran ayudarlo frente a Odín y el consejo de justicia. Vagó por el cosmos como un fugitivo, hasta que Thanos, ávido de su venganza, lo encontró. Lo manutuvo cautivo, haciendo que criaturas horribles lo torturaran hasta perder la consciencia, una y otra vez. Ansiaba la muerte, pero la criatura milenaria se congratulaba en sus lágrimas, en su vergüenza y dolor. Thanos era la muerte misma y se le negaba solo para verle sufrir una vez más cada día. Era el peor castigo que podía existir. Finalmente, un poco de suerte había acudido en su auxilio, en un descuido escapó de las manos de sus carceleros y fue a dar, ya no recordaba ni cómo, a un lugar que apenas le era familiar. Se sentía tan desubicado que no entendía porque se encontraba en ese lugar, escondido detrás de la torre vengadores, a unos metros del contenedor de la basura, ¿Por qué?... ahora lo recordaba, agriamente, entre las nubes de dolor que se cernían en su cuerpo, había invocado un poco de fuerzas, un hechizo único, pero con la suficiente potencia para transportarlo lejos de las garras de Thanos. Ahí, a la torre el único lugar que reconocía como un punto de referencia en Midgard. A su vez, el único lugar donde podía estar a salvo.  
En ese lugar Thanos aún no se decidía a atacar, más para él eso era lo apropiado. Pensaba, tal vez como una opción, que Midgard le representaba un problema debido a la gran cantidad de sujetos con fuerza extraordinaria y que podían, en un determinado momento, presentarse ante él como una amenaza. Thanos debía estar planeando algo en la oscuridad de su horrible mente. Dio un suspiro y miró al cielo que ya pintaba tonos ámbar, esperando que el sol se ocultara. Fue entonces cuando se percató que no era el único que se encontraba en ese callejón mugriento. Un hombre que le pareció conocido se acercaba por la calle; ebrio como una cuba, se tambaleó escondiendo un rostro de barba descuidada como si fuese alguien más del cumulo de almas perdidas de la ciudad de Nueva York, a razón de que el Capipaleta se le fue a jugar manitas calientes con su amigo el Soldado del invierno, quien a su vez se encontraba en Africa, con Black Panter.   
Tony se sentía una basura, tan insignificante que incluso la basura le vería sin ninguna clase de respeto. Tras el fracaso de la iniciativa de registro de superhéroes y la fuga de Rogers, había encontrado algo de consuelo en la gaveta de licores de su oficina, y cuando Pepper y Rodey la vaciaron para que no siguiera embriagándose, aunque podía convencer a algunos de sus empleados que le llenaran la gaveta de nuevo, Viernes mantenía monitoreado su cuerpo y en cuanto notaba un gran incremento de alcohol en sangre llamaba a Pepper, debía rebajarse a escapar a las licorerías de la zona a buscar cualquier líquido que le quemara un poco la garganta y le nublara los sentimientos que le acosaban. Quebrado por todos ellos se dejó vencer en uno de los muros cerca de la torre, un edificio que había elevado como una muestra de su ego y poder en el mundo. Como el cuartel general de un grupo de amigos que ahora se encontraban divididos; ya en el suelo, vio un par de botas que seguro estarían de moda un par de siglos atrás, y retazos de un abrigo verde que había visto mejores días. A pesar de que conocía al portador de esa indumentaria, atribuyó su visión al alcohol que ya le inundaba la sangre. Irónicamente le habló a su alucinación   
–Cuernitos, ¡Cuánto tiempo!; ¿Qué plan malévolo tienes ahora en mente?  
–Por ahora, me encantaría un trago.   
Sorprendido por la respuesta, elevó las cejas y contrario a su mejor juicio, continuó con la conversación, extendiendo –de todas formas– la botella de alcohol al maltrecho sujeto.   
–Consigue el tuyo.  
La alucinación tomó la botella y con algo de dificultad dio dos grandes tragos, al retirar sus labios brillaban de humedad. Para Stark recibían un brillo destellante como reflejo del atardecer en la ciudad. Loki levantó nuevamente la botella no sin antes humedecer su carne con saliva y después probó el líquido, ligero como una golosina, siempre viendo a los ojos de Stark, como una tacita invitación… Ojos verdes mostrando su encanto, un hechizo que no necesita ser pronunciado. Oh sí, porque todo Loki era una maldición maravillosamente esculpida. En algo no se equivoca el hombre de ego tiránico. El chico de piel pálida, ante los ojos de Tony tenía al menos la belleza de un Dios de antología. Stark sintió su mirada y la piel se le hizo chinita de recordar que su bastardo capitán le dejó atrás, que él podía haber sido un egoísta, pero no abandonaría a su equipo, y entiende, curiosamente entiende porque Loki está ahí, ambos están derrotados en el suelo. Y necesitan algo que tal vez el otro pueda darle.   
–Cuernitos, tengo mejor wiski en la torre, si es que mi CEO no lo ha tirado a la basura y me duele el trasero de tenerlo en el piso.  
Quería levantarse, pero su estado de total embriaguez provocó que cayera dos veces antes de comenzar a reírse de su estupidez, por algo Pepper le dijo que no debía beber licor barato, era millonario y bebía licor barato… ironías de la vida. Nunca faltan. Pero luego piensa que el licor barato es el que mejor cura las penas del alma. El que borra la memoria y el pesar de un jalón. Fuego líquido en sus entrañas. Fuego que se lleva todo: el dolor, la decepción, la culpa; Tony ya no quería tener culpa, sólo amor. Pero parecía que este se le iba de las manos más rápido que el alcohol de la botella.   
–Estás hecho una mierda Stark. –Afirmó el pelinegro cuando lo vio. Supo que ambos estaban jodidos, había escapado de Thanos, y tenía una o varias sentencias de muerte en su cabeza. Su padre lo odiaba, su madre estaba muerta, su hermano lo había abandonado para que se pudriera en un páramo asqueroso en la tierra de los elfos oscuros. Aun así, Loki pensó que Stark era un llorón sin problema alguno y que, de todas formas, se veía peor que él.  
–¿Disculpa?, tu no luces como en un cuento de hadas, cuernitos.   
–Escape del infierno, no me molestes.  
–¿Así le llaman ahora al trabajo? qué dramático y diva eres.   
–Como si conocieras lo que eso significa, tus amigos escaparon tan rápido cuando se dieron cuenta que contigo no hay respaldo a menos que acaten tus reglas, y dices que el villano soy yo.   
–Por favor, me halagas ¿Quién trajo a un ejército de criaturas para matarnos? te recuerdo que sólo basta una llamada mía para que Shield o el ejército caigan sobre tu trasero, así que mejor compórtate cariño.   
–Como si realmente me importara, anda llámalos, quiero ver la cara de Fury cuando encuentre a Iron Man sentado en la banqueta con un chicle masticado pegado en el trasero.  
Respondió mientras bebía de la botella de nuevo. El calor de líquido le raspaba un poco la garganta. Era suave a comparación del hidromiel que había bebido sin que sus padres o su hermano se enterasen, pero no podía pedir más, eso era lo único que estaba cerca. Tal vez si Shield lo atrapaba tendría una cama o una celda para limpiar sus heridas. Tony soltó una risa estruendosa, como esas que hace mucho no lograba. Loki era una caja de encantos, ácidos y un poco huraños, pero encantos, al fin y al cabo.  
–Mejor te llevo conmigo en calidad de detenido rumbo a mi departamento, cuando se me pase la resaca llamaré a Fury…o a quien sea que este en su lugar, ¿Qué dices?  
–¿Por qué no? –Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa cansada. Hizo un gesto con sus largas manos y logró poner a Tony de pie, al final era el hechicero más poderoso de Asgard aunque apenas y pudo elevar un poco el trasero: Estaba tan adolorido.   
Cuando Tony lo vio quejarse mientras se intentaba ponerse en pie decidió ir en su ayuda. Con manos trémulas se atrevió a sujetar la cintura del asgardiano.  
–No sé qué te pasó, pero debió ser algo muy malo. Ni contra Hulk quedaste tan mal.  
Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro pálido de Loki. Como un par de ebrios decidieron apoyarse uno en el otro para poder caminar. Viernes abrió la puerta del ascensor sin esperar la orden de Tony, guiándolo al único lugar donde había algo parecido a un botiquín de primeros auxilios  
"Señor desea que informe a la señorita Potts"  
Preguntó la I.A. ante la detección del antiguo invasor de la torre.  
–Que sea nuestro secreto, si me ve en este estado me va a regañar.  
Loki sonrió y giró los ojos. Stark era un excéntrico. Al entrar a la torre, esperó un poco antes de colocar al asgardiano en un lugar cómodo, a pesar de que Viernes había arreglado todo para ello, ambos se habían tambaleado en el camino, pero él había notado sin mucho esfuerzo que la debilidad y torpeza del pelinegro no se debía a los pocos tragos que dio a la botella.   
Desde que ocurrió lo del capitán no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que era y en lo mucho que le molestaba la falsa moralidad del Rogers. Creció idolatrando su imagen, ya que en el escaso tiempo que su padre había compartido a su lado, el principal tema de conversación habían sido los recuerdos que poseía del proyecto del súper soldado.   
Recordaba con algo de amargura una noche que Rogers había despertado histérico en la torre, creyéndose atacado por Hydra y buscando a Bucky. El dichoso Bucky que había sido su compañero de juergas y de primeras veces. Él que lo quería vivo y que de no haberse ido a combatir al frente hubiera impedido que el Capipaleta se metiera en el protocolo del súper soldado. Tony se había quedado hasta tarde perfeccionando algunas conexiones en su traje y en el desarrollo de los centinelas de acero, esos que Ultrón convirtió en su ejército personal. Viernes le había informado acerca del ataque del capitán Rogers y del riesgo que implicaba para él si se acercaba, pero como el idiota suicida que era le importó poco y se acercó al soldado. Lo encontró hecho un ovillo en uno de los gimnasios de la torre, su amplia espalda estaba marcada por el sudor y la camiseta de algodón de tipo militar estaba rota; cuando vio el video de seguridad, se dio cuenta que el capitán había llegado a ese lugar por los ductos de ventilación que estaban custodiados por pequeños robots que ante este tipo de incursiones atacaban indiscriminadamente.   
El capitán le había llamado Howard, le había pedido perdón por romper su edificio y había preguntado por los demás, seguramente su comando de soldados, el pelotón que había muerto 70 años atrás cuando él quedó sepultado en el hielo. No supo cómo diablos se enredaron, o porque el siempre correcto Capitán América había correspondido a sus avances. Sólo sabía que lo hizo y ambos compartieron experiencias y recuerdos de sus pasados, de la feliz infancia de Rogers y de la solitaria de Stark, de los días en que él había caído en las drogas y de lo desolado que se sentía el capitán ante los avances de la tecnología. Después, simplemente una noche ocurrió algo. Terminaron en la cama, desnudos y uno en el interior del otro, él entregándose vulnerando la última barrera de seguridad que poseía, porque al final de cuentas no sabía dónde podría estar más seguro que en los brazos del Capitán América. Fue placentero, no podía decir que el suero del súper soldado no había hecho maravillas; Rogers era; sin embargo, chapado a la antigua y sentía cierto recelo de enredarse con Iron Man, de saber que había cruzado una línea taboo que en su época le hubiera costado todo, más nunca le dijeron a nadie, y esas noches clandestinas se fueron espaciando poco a poco, mientras Shield le asignaba nuevas misiones al tesoro de la nación.   
Una noche el capitán tenía listas sus maletas y se había ido sin decir si volvería. El muy cabrón se despidió con un abrazo de hermanos y le dijo que iría a Washington. Un mes después supo que Bucky había regresado en la piel del sanguinario Soldado del Invierno y que el –su – Capitán otra vez era el héroe del mundo por detectar la presencia de Hydra en Shield, así como de la “muerte” de Fury y la purga de las oficinas del gobierno.   
Lo demás pasó tras Socovia. Las pesadillas viven en su mente desde entonces. Las pesadillas donde los ve a todos destrozados y todo porque a Rogers se le olvidó que no solo sirve para ayudar a sus amigos, que debe de atender las necesidades de todo el mundo, que se debe al pueblo, y las consecuencias de sus batallas eran su problema.   
Colocó a Loki en la mesa y le extendió la mano para que se recostara, era un hombre peculiar, su piel ahora maltratada se veía mugrosa y con heridas que tenían varias etapas de cicatrización.   
–Parece que no sabes que hacer conmigo Stark.   
–Había visto que estabas jodido, pero no tanto, ¿te metieron a las turbinas de una nave o algo así?   
–No creo que puedas ayudarme, solo déjame dormir un poco.  
–Viernes, escanea al villano invitado.   
Loki rodó los ojos ante sus palabras, el eco de la mujer robot respondió casi de inmediato.   
–Su invitado presenta diversas contusiones, dos costillas rotas, el labio abierto y el tobillo fracturado; cuenta con diversas lesiones internas y es necesaria una ecografía.   
–Por eso no caminabas bien, cuernitos, ¿Tienes hambre?  
–Un poco.  
–¡BABAS!  
Gritó el castaño al momento que ordenaba algo de comer, pasaron la tarde en medio de curaciones y bromas sobre carne picada y venganzas estúpidas. Loki al fin llegó a la habitación que Viernes le había preparado y Tony le dejó solo, curiosamente no sentía la necesidad de ahogarse nuevamente en alcohol, un poco más relajado decidió ir a la cama también, pasaba ya de la media noche y suponía que debía dormir. Después de todo, no tenía ninguna fiesta preparada.   
La mañana siguiente Viernes llamó su atención, cuando se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de jugo, realmente él no acostumbraba comer nada tan temprano, pero tenía alimento en el refrigerador por si le apetecía algo.  
–Señor, su invitado aún se encuentra dormido, ¿desea que le despierte?   
Aun resacoso, recordó que la tarde anterior había traído a alguien a la torre y que debía ponerle especial atención por que Pepper le regañaría de saberlo. Se acercó a la habitación encontrando a un Loki dormido y usando una de sus camisas de pijama.   
Algunos flashes de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior le dijeron que efectivamente él había traído a Loki a la torre de los vengadores. Había curado sus heridas y luego le permitió dormir mientras él descansaba en su propia habitación; el recuerdo del dios de las mentiras era vago, pero la cara del mismo lo dejaba con ganas de llorar, él había ido a buscar alcohol por que se sentía miserable y solo, sin embargo, tenia a Rodey y a Peper; cuernitos estaba solo en este mundo. Optó por dejarlo dormir y no hacer ruido, entendía cuando alguien necesitaba dormir hasta que la cama lo vomitara, y recordando lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, esperaba que el dios durmiera al menos todo el día. Sus predicciones se cumplieron y tras tres días en los que el dios de las mentiras no se movía de su estado comatoso, decidió despertarlo.   
–Cuernitos, cuernitos, eres tú o eres un falso tú. – Canturreó como una broma. Mas Loki seguía sin moverse en la cama.  
El otro escuchó al castaño entrar en la habitación, a pesar de haberse mantenido en cama los últimos días su sueño era tan ligero que no podía decirse que descansara, aunque la protección de Iron man le daba calma, sabía que si Thanos se lo proponía lo encontraría pronto, y no iba a interferir nada en su camino para hacerlo pagar por incumplir su trato. Para Thanos, las torturas recibidas jamás serían suficientes por haberse atrevido a fallar. Abrió los ojos ante las caricias del humano en su frente, no disfrutaba el contacto, de ninguna clase, y se abstenía de gruñir ante la confianza del playboy, ya que a pesar de que sentía cierta repulsa por el contacto, él era un diplomático. No es que Tony le diera asco, es que el tacto de cualquier otra persona le hacía recordar momentos horribles que prefería mantener muertos –o fingir que lo estaban– en lo más profundo de su memoria.   
–No me toques, por favor.   
Respondió en su lugar a la pregunta anterior, el otro hombre de inmediato retiró su mano, con una mueca, cruzó los brazos ante sus palabras. El hechicero no le dio gran importancia, después de todo, ambos estaban en esa situación por una borrachera.   
–Llevas varios días sin comer, ¿Te apetece algo?  
Las palabras del castaño le recordaron que en efecto lo que el dueño de la torre decía era cierto, probablemente, tras un desayuno y algo de charla, le pidiera se fuera del lugar, era lo mínimo que él haría si se encontrara en su situación, especialmente tras tres días sin alcohol y probablemente con síndrome de abstinencia.   
–Me apetece lo que gustes ofrecer, la comida de Midgard es un misterio para mí.   
Curiosamente para Loki, el castaño le sonrió y con un gesto le señaló una habitación que no había notado antes.   
–Ese es el baño, encontrarás toallas y demás cosas, aquí dejo un paquete de ropa interior, no sé si los utilizas, pero están nuevos, los encargue ayer cuando me di cuenta que no tienes ropa aquí   
Señaló un paquete en forma cuadrada en la mesa de noche, y después salió, él miró el paquete, nunca se había parado a pensar que en la tierra la gente tenía que comprar su ropa. Él, gracias a sus habilidades mágicas podía vestirse a su gusto, y en realidad un guardarropa no era necesario. Aun así abrió el paquete de ropa y le extrañó un poco la forma de la prenda blanca, era una especie de taparrabo ajustado con una cintilla que portada un nombre extraño.  
Fue a la ducha, tal como le había indicado Tony, el cuarto estaba forrado con porcelana y había un cubículo de cristal de dónde, por lo que adivinaba, podría bañarse. El lugar contaba con esponjas y jabones de diferentes aromas, que a Loki le intrigaron, había desde esencias con burbujas y esponjas que tenían formas graciosas, pronto supuso que esa era o había sido su habitación de aseo.   
Se quedó pensando bajo el chorro de agua, qué es lo que haría ahora que estaba más repuesto y no sentía la amenaza de la gente de Thanos cerca, algunas de sus heridas más profundas aun ardían ante el contacto con el aire, y con su magia al mínimo, no podía hacerse de un remedio de curación más efectivo que las medicinas que Stark le había dado. Estas, aunque algo burdas, funcionaron a pesar de no compartir la misma genética del humano. Tomó la toalla e hizo uso de su magia para poder vestirse; sin embargo, su fuerza aún no se reponía y su ropa no se manifestó como le hubiera gustado, con decepción se retiró la túnica medio hecha que había convocado sobre su cuerpo y miró el extraño taparrabo que Tony le había obsequiado, al menos sus vergüenzas estarían cubiertas.   
Se colocó los calzoncillos del tal Calvin, colocó una toalla sobre su cintura y otra sobre sus hombros, esperaría después de comer algo para probar suerte con su magia. Llegó a la sala dónde Stark se encontraba haciendo gestos a su celular, a pesar de no contar con un gran conocimiento de la tierra entendía muchas de las costumbres actuales. Tony volvió su vista cuando sintió su presencia en la habitación, al mirarlo se topó con un dios de las mentiras en ropa interior y con un par de toallas cubriendo su delgado cuerpo. La piel pálida se había enrojecido momentáneamente por el agua caliente del baño. Lucía tersa, como si estuviera hecha de alguna tela fina. Largas piernas se escondían precariamente detrás de una toalla. Las pantorrillas poseían una forma curva que acentuaba aún más la belleza natural de unos músculos bien proporcionados, no llegaban a ser grandes, pero tampoco carecían de presencia. Las rodillas de Loki eran tan redondas que parecían un par de manzanas, enrojecidas también, aunque sólo un poco, por el previo baño. Sus brazos colgaban graciosamente a los costados de una cadera acentuada. Una cintura ligeramente marcada que parecía imitar las curvas de una mujer, pero que no perdía para nada su natural belleza masculina. Loki era un adonis. Y lo sabía, el muy bastardo lo sabía. Un pecho plano subió y bajó en respiraciones tranquilas. Algunas marcas de aruños y pequeñas heridas se habían reducido a casi nada. El dios de las mentiras sanaba rápido, al menos eso parecía.  
–Cuernitos, no me molesta que andes por la casa enseñando tu…tu…bueno así, pero ¿Por qué no usaste algo menos sugerente?  
–Mi magia aún está débil, no puedo invocar ropa.  
Girando los ojos muy a su estilo guio a su invitado a la habitación principal, luego, le mostró su guardarropa.   
–Había dejado unos pijamas para que las usaras, pero puedes tomar lo que quieras  
Abrió el closet para que Loki pudiera husmear en su interior. El dios miró la gran variedad de prendas que el millonario poseía, gustaba mucho de los trajes, pero opto por unos jeans, una camisa casual y un saco en un tono verde tan oscuro que parecía negro. Sin pudor alguno se colocó la ropa en presencia de Tony quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su ropa le quedaba algo grande.   
–¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar algo?  
–No hace falta.  
Con un chasquido de sus dedos, las prendas se ajustaron a su cuerpo, como si hubieran sido hechas a su medida.   
–Tengo que aprender a hacer eso, ¿Sabes lo útil que sería para cualquier fiesta de caridad?  
Con una sonrisa algo triste Loki siguió al millonario a la sala principal y de ahí a una isleta donde se encontraba servido un tazón con frutas, algo de leche y un tazón con cereales.   
–Gracias.   
Respondió el moreno ante la comida, su cuerpo hambriento recodó de inmediato todo el tiempo que no había probado bocado, pero conteniéndose, vació un poco de leche a los cereales y picoteaba la fruta.   
–No sabía realmente qué te gustaba así que usé lo convencional.   
Tony se recargaba a un lado de la isla y balanceaba un vaso con un líquido marrón traslucido, Loki no había dejado de observar el gusto de Iron Man por el licor, incluso esa ocasión que se conocieron siendo enemigos, lo primero que le ofreció fue una copa.   
–¿Puedes darme un trago?   
Preguntó con una de sus sonrisas más tentadoras, vio como el humano elevaba una ceja; no había tomado un solo trago del vaso, y ante su petición lo dejó en la mesa.   
–Creo que no. Estuve recordando una charla que tuve antes con Thor, no es nada personal es solo que él me dijo que el tiempo en Asgard y en la tierra no corre igual, –Loki se sonrió algo pícaro, pues ya sabía hacia donde iba aquello, aunque aun así dejó continuar a Tony– me explicó que un siglo para nosotros es apenas un mes para ustedes en Asgard… así que no me lo tomes a mal, Cuernitos, pero ya hice mis cuentas, y aunque te veas mayor eres algo así como un adolescente, un mocoso hormonado que hace berrinches y quiere ir al concierto de Justin Bieber.  
–¿Justin quien?  
–Un ídolo juvenil que trae locas a las adolescentes por su carita de niño bueno y sus ojitos de “yo no fui”… además, te recuerdo que alguna vez trataste de matarnos, en fin.  
–¿Vas a recriminarme eso justo ahora?  
–No te estoy recriminando nada, Cuernitos, sólo digo que eres el equivalente a un niño aquí en la tierra.  
–Tonterías, no me veo como uno de esos chicos. –Dijo Loki finalmente ofendido por las comparaciones. Él era un dios. Un hijo de criaturas ancestrales que el simple mortal Tony Stark no podría llegar a imaginarse. Había vivido miles de vidas más que él. Aunque era cierto que, en su propio reino, aún le consideraban como un príncipe demasiado joven como para participar en guerras o “cuestiones de ancianos” … tonterías.  
–Bueno, de todas formas, no voy a meterme en problemas con Odín por darle alcohol a su hijito pequeño y pervertirlo, ya sabes, es eso de que él es el padre de todo y súper poderoso, no me lo tomes a mal.  
–Hace unos días no pensabas igual. –Dijo burlón para tratar de molestar a Tony. Loki ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas le negaran cosas cuando conocían su supuesta edad.  
–Estaba ebrio, así no vale.   
Y con un gesto completamente infantil tomó su vaso y lo escondió de su vista como si de un juguete se tratara, Loki continúo comiendo, no es que realmente le importara o en realidad deseara beber con Stark, algo le decía que él no disfrutaba el desayuno de hielo y wiski, así que jugando un poco congeló el líquido del vaso de Tony, mientras él inocentemente bebía su vaso de leche.   
–Cuernitos, deja de jugar con mi wiski.   
Haciendo pucheros el millonario fue a su gaveta de licores y sirvió otro tanto de alcohol en el vaso congelado, cuando dio el primer sorbo algo no iba bien, todas las botellas guardaban su aspecto, pero el contenido había perdido sus propiedades, era agua tintada como licor.   
–¡No, por favor mi alcohol no!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenas el día de hoy comparto el segundo capitulo de esta historia, quería hacerlo desde un equipo nuevo, pero la verdad tuve una semana llena de problemas, al fin entendí como funciona el marcador de capítulos, así que como pueden notar, esta historia es bastante corta. 
> 
> En fin, espero les agrade y agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y kudos.
> 
> Estoy segura que mi marida Agatha también os ama

# Capítulo 2

# Curación

 

Ante el drama del castaño el dios de las mentiras no pudo evitar reír abiertamente, tal vez se había pasado, pero su reacción valió la pena. Antes de que su anfitrión mostrara su enfado, una bella mujer entró a la habitación mirando una Tablet y cargando algunos folios en los brazos.

–Tony, estoy harta, tienes que firmar estos… ¡Oh dios mío!, ¡Tony!, ¡TONY!

Gritó la mujer ante la visión del dios, él intrigado mantuvo su postura en la mesa mientras continuaba comiendo la fruta de su cuenco. Unos segundos después, Stark entraba corriendo con uno de los guantes de su armadura en la mano, al ver a la mujer trepada en la mesa de la cocina y a Loki comiendo tranquilamente desactivó el propulsor de su mano, y soltó el aire.

–Peper…

–¡Nada de Peper, !¿Que diablos hace este sujeto en la torre?!

–Esta desayunando.

Respondió con lógica ante la histeria de la mujer en la mesa, mientras le extendía las manos para que bajase.

–Tranquila, es completamente inofensivo, lo drogue con cereales dulces y leche deslactosada.

Ante el humor del castaño Loki miró a la rubia y sin poder evitarlo sonrió malvadamente y habló en su dirección.

–¡BU!

Pepper Pots gritó como nunca antes, y volvió a subirse a la mesa de la cocina.

–Cuernitos… no me ayudas.

–Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Levantándose de la mesa acudió al lado de Tony y extendió la mano a la mujer para ser él quien le bajara de las alturas, sujetándola por la cintura, la colocó delicadamente en el suelo.

–Lo siento mucho bella dama, me excuso, sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el más adecuado, pero hoy me portaré bien, Loki Laufeison a sus servicios.

Hizo un gracioso besamanos que ruborizó a la rubia, quien en algún momento contuvo el aire ante la presencia del “villano”, Tony hizo un gesto de asentimiento y Pepper se ruborizó aun más al darse cuenta de lo exagerado de su reacción, miró feo a Tony y correspondió la sonrisa de Loki.

–Pepper Pots, mucho gusto.

–Cuernitos se quedó sin casa, ¿Puede permanecer un tiempo aquí?

Cuestionó el castaño en ese tono particular de los niños cuando desean pedir permiso a sus padres al haber hecho una travesura.

–¿Eso es cierto?

Preguntó la rubia cuando miró al pelinegro que avergonzado desvió la mirada a un lado, Tony con su gesto infantil daba a entender que deseaba hacer más llevadera la condición del dios de las mentiras.

–Si promete no tratar de conquistar el mundo otra vez, no veo que haya problema, tienes muchas habitaciones libres de… dentro de la torre.

El casi resbalón de Pepper respecto a la guerra civil y su distanciamiento con el capitán Rogers le dejó claro a Loki que entre esos dos había una historia que hacia la discusión aún más dolorosa. Consideró que investigaría después.

–Intentare no tratar de conquistar el mundo, aunque no soy muy sincero, después de todo, soy el dios de las mentiras.

–El dios adolescente de las mentiras, eres un niño, eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro

–Tengo mas años que tú y tu civilización juntos.

–Según los años de la tierra sigues siendo un niño, y si no estuviera molesto con Thor, le llamaría para que te diera unas buenas nalgadas.

Las palabras del humano hicieron a Loki tensarse, al recordar algunas cosas que Thor y él habían hecho cuando el dios rubio le colocaba sobre sus rodillas. Apartando aquellos pensamientos agridulces regresó a su banco en la isla del comedor y continuó con su fruta, si entendía bien, Tony acababa de extender su invitación de forma indefinida, bien por él, recuperaría fuerzas y después volvería a huir de Thanos y sus agentes. Escuchó como la rubia llamaba la atención de Iron Man con un idioma diferente, el que usaban los galos en el pasado solo que diferente, dejó que la mujer terminara de hablar fingiendo ignorancia.

–¿Crees que es una buena idea?

–No, pero no puedo echarlo a la calle, soy un vengador y no puedo ser indiferente ante alguien que necesita ayuda.

–Pero, dios, espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

–Yo también, y ahora iré a mi laboratorio.

–Tony, después del escándalo con Rogers, hubo muchas pérdidas en la compañía y el consejo ahora está pidiendo respuestas, no puedes esconderte para siempre, y no después de los daños que se causaron luego de la batalla entre… bueno después de la situación en el aeropuerto

–No esperes que resuelva los problemas de todos los empresarios que exigen derecho a daños cuando sus construcciones son débiles, apuesto a que ni siquiera usaron el material adecuado para esas naves industriales.

–Como sea, hay que charlar con los abogados y determinar los daños, y especialmente la responsabilidad que tienen que afrontar los Vengadores y la fundación Maria Stark.

Loki entendía poco de lo que decían, no porque no conociera el idioma, más bien por lo que decía la rubia, recordaba haber escuchado rumores acerca de la ruptura que hubo entre los vengadores, y la aparición de un nuevo grupo de anormales con súper poderes que trabajaban por su cuenta, era vox populi que Iron Man y el capitán Rogers tuvieron una pelea por culpa de una ley que no concordaba con las opiniones de ambos, como un matrimonio, ambos habían defendido sus posturas, y tras eso el grupo de lunáticos se dividió en dos fases.

Pepper dejo los folios sobre la mesa, y tras un rato los dejó solos, Tony ignoró los folios y fue a su taller, lo supo después de unos minutos cuando empezó a escuchar ruidos de explosiones y metales golpeándose.

Despacio se acercó a la habitación, y vio lo que ocurría dentro, Tony usaba una máscara y un soplete uniendo varias piezas para hacer un robot, otro de sus inventos le dejaba cerca herramientas y movía cables, una explosión hizo que el millonario se alejara de su reciente creación y comenzara a lanzar cosas al suelo.

_¡BABAS! CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO CONECTES NADA SIN QUE TE LO DIGA

Regañaba al brazo biónico que actuaba como un perro lambiscón, la ira del castaño siguió por al menos quince minutos, en los que Loki se limitó a verlo hacer. Cuando se hizo daño con un trozo de metal se acercó a el.

_dices que soy el infantil

_cállate, eres mi prisionero, no tienes derecho a hablar

_¿Qué es la mesa directiva?

_un grupo de gente molesta que dice que debo de hacer, y lo único que le interesa es hacer dinero

_los humanos viven por el dinero

_no lo desprecio, pero me cuestionan por todo, y piensan que ser Iron Man pongo en riesgo la gran cantidad de esfuerzos que hicieron mis ancestros por enriquecer sus bolsillos y joder al mundo.

En algun momento se sinceró con el dios, le contó acerca del daño que industrias Stark habían hecho, el desarrollo de armamento de gran destrucción, la participación y financiamiento de la bomba atómica, el protocolo del súper soldado y de su enriquecimiento tras la guerra de Vietnam, Irak y la lucha contra el terrorismo.

_yo sabía que hacíamos armas, diseñe de las más letales y cuando vi su impacto, me arrepentí de lo mucho que hice, odie cada cosa que se encontraba a mi nombre; veía las caridades como pretextos para comprar el beneplácito de un cielo al que aspiraba sin saber si tenía derecho; esto_ señaló el reactor que lo mantenía con vida_ no fue invento mío, lo hizo un hombre llamado Yinsen, él murió para que yo viviera, él tenía grandes ideas para salvar al mundo de su propia destrucción, tenía familia y un perro, bueno lo del perro creo que no, pero él tenia una razón para regresar, había estado cautivo por años, y su único gran error fue el confiar en mí para liberarlo.

El castaño se encogió sobre si mismo, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes, tratando de no mostrar sus lágrimas al villano.

_no sé que se dice en estos casos, cuando en casa hacia algo que no agradaba a Odín él me enviaba a las mazmorras o me decía que debía pensar en el bien de los demás, tan condescendiente que incluso a Frigga le fastidiaba

_¿Quien era tu padre?

_Laufey, el rey de Jotunheim, Odín hizo un trato con él cuando me llevó a Asgard, una alianza en la que no atacaría de nuevo la tierra de los gigantes de hielo a cambio de guardar el cofre de los inviernos en la cámara de los tesoros de Asgard.

_¿Tu padre lo sabía?

_no, mi padre me abandonó a mi suerte cuando nací, se supone que era su heredero, pero al nacer, era demasiado pequeño y débil como para ser un gigante de hielo, cuando Odín ataco Jotunheim yo estaba a merced de una niñera que poco hacía por cuidarme y cuando el castillo calló me dejó solo y escapó, Odin usó su poder para esconder mi naturaleza, al firmar el tratado de paz con los gigantes nunca le dijo a Laufey que tenía secuestrado a su hijo. Mi padre pensó que había muerto durante la conquista de palacio, una ocasión cuando Thor hizo sus incursiones en la tierra de los hielos Laufey me enfrentó y al encontrarme en mi tierra natal frente a mi padre de sangre, mi cuerpo cambió.

Loki cambio a su forma jotun y mostrando la piel azul de su raza, marcada por finas hebras en tono plateado que destellaban bajo las luces de la habitación, Tony admiró el diseño de las líneas que cubrían el cuerpo delgado de Loki, siguió con uno de sus dedos el patrón que marcaba la piel como muescas de cicatrices, y al encontrar la vista de Loki se topó con que las esmeraldas brillantes se habían convertido en furiosos rubís, desconcertante, pero comparado con algunos extraterrestres con los que había tratado Loki era exóticamente hermoso.

_estas marcas, ¿Qué son?

_las señales de mi rango en la raza Jotun, soy el príncipe heredero, y las señales en mi cuerpo me marcan como el guerrero principal de la casa real

_eres un puto príncipe, igual que Thor

Con un gesto melancólico, Loki cambió su aspecto al de un humano, la cara de un Aesir, como le decían en Asgard, recordó que él había enfrentado a su padre y cuando luchó contra su hermano había atacado su planeta: destruyendo su núcleo y llevando a su raza a la extinción.

_soy el puto príncipe de una tierra destruida, yo hice explotar Jotunheim, cuando el Byfrost fue destruido. Thor trató de evitarlo, pero era tanta mi rabia contra Odin, contra Laufey, Thor y sus guerreros que no pude pensar claramente. Frigga me contó de niño una leyenda sobre los gigantes de hielo, una que decía que ellos eran prósperos y valientes aliados, pero cuando la reina de Laufey quedó embarazada, las Nornas dictaron que la sangre de Laufey sería la causa de la caída del reino, pero que al mismo tiempo sería la llave de la unión de los nueve mundos.

_cuernitos, creo que ya sé por qué me caes bien

Respondió en tono jocoso el dueño de industrias Stark, la vida de Loki había sido jodida, y tan larga que lo ponía a reflexionar acerca de su propia historia. Su padre no había sido el mejor del mundo, pero su madre si, ella jugaba con él y le hacía creer que algún día encontraría a esa persona que lo llenaría de besos y cariño, estaba listo para esa persona, pero después de perder a su familia no era demasiado estable. En perspectiva, él había seguido el camino de autodestrucción que Loki en un sentido literal, había alejado a todos de su lado, se refugió en el alcohol, la guerra y el exceso. El pretexto de ser el mejor en lo que fuera siempre le puso la vara demasiado alta, incluso cuando tuvo su rollo con el capi paleta.

Era tan moralmente correcto que incluso cuando compartían la cama, se sentía indigno de tocar al “Tesoro de la nación”, Esteve nunca mencionó nada, y se entregaba a él como pocos en su pasado, pero siempre había una sombra en sus ojos que dejaba un regusto amargo en su consciencia, él la escoria de la familia Stark tocando al precioso Capitán américa, al virginal rubio. Era como ponerse a prueba a si mismo en cada una de sus acciones, desde la forma en como respondía una pregunta hasta como manejaban las acciones de Visión, de Wanda e incluso de Viernes.

Loki escuchó, los fragmentos de la historia que el castaño le contaba, algunos de los sentimientos que el empresario dejaba entrever en sus palabras eran muy similares a aquellos que lo unían a su hermano.

Thor era el gran dios del trueno, el heredero de Asgard, y él había sido su mejor amigo, el hombre modelo en que le hubiera gustado convertirse, y que sin embargo era tan superior a él que su padre Odín jamás lo considero siquiera para formar parte del consejo. Probablemente los ancianos Aesir sospechaban sobre su origen y por eso le relegaban a las acciones de diplomático ahí donde su hermano era la fuerza.

El amor por su hermano cambio una noche cualquiera, una noche como muchas en la tierra del padre de todo, Loki no fue al lado de su hermano en una de sus conquistas, y esperaba que al regresar no apestara a la sangre de sus enemigos, tuvo mucho tiempo para él y para su madre: Frigga,  la mujer era el gran bálsamo de la paz en la que Loki gustaba de serenarse, él engañoso abusivo amaba los tiempos que compartía con su madre, esa tarde habían practicado conjuros antiguos en los que su madre había cambiado su forma a la de un hombre maduro de facciones fuertes y hermosas, él sabía que con algo de practica podían lograrse esa clase de hazañas, estudiando un rato y después practicando, logró transformar su cuerpo en el de una bella chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Frigga estaba tan orgullosa, que lo insto a vestirse con las túnicas clásicas de las doncellas de Asgard y a que ambos pasearan de la mano en la plaza, esperando que los reconocieran.

La reina vistió una de las armaduras de los guerreros y el un hermoso vestido que la madre de todo le confeccionó con su magia; caminaron del brazo y robando miradas de parte de todos los que les observaban, caballeros de diversas edades cuestionaron al guerrero a su lado, acerca de la procedencia de tan bella chica y el rumor de la posible visita de una princesa en el reino le alcanzó cuando Odín mismo les hizo una invitación a comer en el gran salón.

Frigga soltó una carcajada ante la insistencia de su marido, el padre de todo era famoso por ser perspicaz, pero sin la mirada vigilante de Heimdal, muchos detalles de lo que ocurría se quedaban en la oscuridad del gran dios.

Quizo la suerte que Thor y su comitiva de trogloditas se decidieran a llegar a la ciudad, y cuando ambos cruzaron miradas, un corrientazo de algo que no sabia que era le atravesó desde el centro de su cuerpo.

Hubo galanterías y detalles de parte de Hogun y Fandral, miradas de desdeño de parte de Siff, y beneplácito de parte del padre de todo, de esas miradas en las que el anciano se miraba a si mismo lleno de nietos y vasallos cumpliendo sus caprichos.

En la tarde, cuando optaron por terminar la broma, Thor le apartó a uno de los balcones, y le habló palabras tiernas, le contó sobre sus batallas y de los guerreros feroces a los que enfrentó; que conocía sobre la belleza, pero el enigma de la doncella a sus ojos le dejaba sin palabras y con ganas de dejar a un lado todo lo que había logrado hasta entonces.

Sin saber cómo el dios de las mentiras dejó salir una carcajada y en un destello cambio de su figura femenina a una masculina, a su rostro de siempre sonriendo por lo bien que les había salido la broma, no se esperaba que su hermano al verlo en su cuerpo verdadero le atrapara contra la pared más cercana y le inmovilizara.

_Thor es demasiado emocional, cuando me vio, me atacó

Si bien la palabra era correcta las acciones de Thor habían sido mucho más expresivas, no le había importado, en realidad no le importó que piel usara: lo besó, un beso que rompió un velo que Loki no sabía que existía en su mente. Y a pesar de la percepción del humano, su adolescencia quedó atrás en el tiempo, y su inocencia en los brazos de Thor el dios del trueno. Tony vio la tristeza en los ojos de Loki, tal vez el recuerdo de esa broma tenia secretos que esconder, y como en muchos casos las bromas del dios de las mentiras siempre le salían al revés, imaginaba que cuando se quitó la piel de la doncella, Odín le puso sobre su rodilla y a punta de palmadas le dejó las nalgas rojas como manzanas. En ese momento sabia que necesitaba un trago, uno fuerte.

_Necesitamos un trago para esto, podrías devolverme mis licores, y te prometo que los compartiré contigo

_dame dos horas, y tal vez pueda invocar un poco de hidromiel   

_la presumes mucho, amigo mío, me pregunto si es tan sabrosa como dices

Loki dedicó una mueca interesada al humano, ambos habían estado uno al lado del otro luego del ataque de ira del castaño y a pesar de haber sido enemigos en el pasado ahora compartían relatos del pasado, y aunque aún no se contaban nada, cada uno había dejado entrever lo oscuro de una relación anterior a la guerra entre el bando del bien y el mal.

_¿Eres una chica linda?

_una verdadera diosa

_y ¿Has experimentado?

Si, lo había hecho: con Thor y hubo algunos relatos en la cultura nórdica que dejaban entrever que aun como hombre él podía darle algunas sorpresas al mundo, no del todo reales, pero sí bastante cercanas a la realidad de su pasado practicando el sexo en sus presentaciones más peculiares, desde el tierno toque de un amante que le deseaba y se entregaba sin reparo, hasta aquel acto animal que se disfrazaba de placer; cuando su amante buscaba someterlo a sus deseos sin preguntarle si lo deseaba, era aún peor cuando el recuerdo de las caricias tiernas del trueno se mezclaban con los recuerdos de aquellas que no lo eran tanto, prodigadas por la misma persona.

_no tendría por qué contarte, después de todo eres mi carcelero

_cierto, soy tu carcelero; Babas apuntale a este sujeto, que no se escape

El robot que usaba un plumero en su brazo mecánico, asintió a la orden y señaló a Loki con la única arma que tenía en la mano, un plumero de lleno de cables enredados. El empresario rodó los ojos, admitiendo que su orden no había sido la mas adecuada.

_juro que no se en que rayos me equivoqué cuando te armé. Babas deberías usar tu laser…Oh dios mío apunta bien

Ante la orden, el robot había desplegado un haz de luz desde la parte superior de su ensamble y el rayo por poco le vuela la cabeza a Stark, el dios de las mentiras no pudo hacer si no reírse de lo que le pasaba al pobre sujeto, ambos estaban jodidos, lo sabían y aun así estaban cansados de tener que resignarse a su condición. Desde que la decepción les invadió, decidieron luchar contra las posibilidades, Tony viviendo con una bomba en el pecho, una muy real espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza.

Las horas pasaron compartiendo por ratos silencios agradables y por otras puyas que no llegaban a nada, Loki, sintió parte de sus poderes regresar lentamente, pudo sin ayuda invocar algo de ropa para él, y una túnica al estilo asgardiano para Tony; el ingeniero a modo de broma levantó la túnica hasta un poco mas debajo de sus nalgas e hizo una graciosa pasarela para Loki.

_soy sexy y lo sabes cuernitos

Y curiosamente lo era, el ojiverde se divertia bastante con las ocurrencias del castaño, disfrutando cada uno de sus gestos y apreciando la cruda sinceridad que despedía cuando nadie le presionaba a ser lo que no era, durante su juego de la túnica, Loki uso una muy similar y la recortó con sus poderes para mostrar sus piernas, y al ritmo de una canción pegajosa se empinaron cada quien una botella de tequila que estaban escondidas en el gabinete de las herramientas de Stark.

Rodhey no sabía que hacer ante la vista de dos sujetos borrachos usando minifalda, mientras cantaban Candy Man; llegó en cuanto le fue posible después de que Pepper le informara de la visita del dios de las mentiras en la torre vengadores; tras la rehabilitación y dos taxis que se negaron a llevarlo con la silla de ruedas, sintió su quijada caer al suelo cuando su amigo ni se percató de su presencia en la torre.

“¿Desea beber algo coronel?”

Preguntó la inteligencia artificial luego de que se no pudo moverse del umbral de la puerta, sabia del problema de Tony con el alcohol, años atrás tuvo que recluirlo en un centro de desintoxicación ya que su alcoholismo había llegado a un grado tal que estuvo a punto de perder la vida por un coma etílico. 

_¿Podrías enviar un mensaje a la señorita Pots?

Pepper recibió un mensaje de parte de viernes, y anexo encontró un video donde Tony bailaba sobre la isla de la cocina usando una toga como un universitario borracho.

Rodhey tuvo mucho tiempo para ver los estragos que, hacia la pareja, cuando el dios de las mentiras al fin pudo invocar una botella de aguamiel asgardiana, Tony se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, un sorbo y parecía que hubiera vaciado la cava de vinos del presidente. Loki un poco mas afectado que con el tekila opto por seguir los desfiguros del millonario.

_sabes cuernitos, estoy jodido, el puto capi paleta me cambio por su “amiguito” pensaba que el cabrón al menos me daría la cara antes de largarse, pero lo sabía, sabía que su amigo mató a mi mamá y no me dijo naaaada

Los balbuceos de Tony alertaron a Rodhey, sabía que Iron Man y el capitán américa era muy buenos amigos, no pensaba que sobrepasaran esa línea, no conociendo la tendencia de Tony a joder sus relaciones inventándose fantasmas y defectos que el mismo se autoimponía. Con algo de dificultad, se acercó a la pareja, que a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de su presencia no le dieron mucha importancia.

_Rhodess, tú…no puedes beber, estas tomando medicamento

_Tony, creo que deberías ir a descansar

_no, yo estoy bieeeen, cuernitos me cuida. 

Las palabras del castaño se reforzaron con un gesto del dios de las mentiras que ahora descansaba despatarrado en uno de los sillones, aun con la botella de tekila en la mano y el cabello revuelto.

_Tony, ayúdame un poco, por ahora no puedo cargarte a la habitación

_Rodhey, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿Verdad?

Preguntó el millonario con un tono tan lastimero que incluso el militar optó por no responder, el hacerlo era darle mayor poder a su vulnerabilidad, y no lo haría frente a un enemigo, que sin importar el poco juicio de su amigo, él aun lo consideraba peligroso.

Loki a la distancia y en medio de la bruma del alcohol deseo lo que el castaño tenia en los brazos del hombre de color, a pesar de ser carismático, en su tierra nadie le veía con gusto, le soportaban, pero un verdadero amigo le era desconocido, creyó durante muchos años encontrarlo en Thor, y después, cuando el dios del trueno y él se involucraron, asumió que contar con el amor y la amistad en una misma persona era un tesoro invaluable. Su historia no fue fácil, y ahora después de mucho tiempo lejos del rubio, entendió que el no tener verdaderos amigos le dejaba solo en sus momentos de mayor necesidad.

_¡Cuernitos! Sálvame, quiere robarme mi botella

Grito el castaño de forma exagerada, ante los intentos de Rodhes por quitarle la botella, haciendo aspavientos, como si el otro en realidad pudiera someterlo, vio la rigidez de los movimientos del militar, y entendió que los gritos de Tony eran para que su amigo se esforzara y mostrara los frutos de su esfuerzo con los galenos.

Él podría ayudarle, pero no en su estado, quizá después le hiciera el ofrecimiento al militar, cuando el sujeto no le viera con recelo y entendiera que por el momento él solo estaba ahí de paso como un refugiado.

Entre los dos borrachos se encargaron de hacer que Rodhey les persiguiera por todo el pent house, con el pretexto de escapar de sus garras ladronas de alcohol, renunciando a la petaca de hidromiel que descuidadamente dejaran en la mesada de la cocina.

Cuando Peper llegó, Rodhes respiraba agitadamente en el sillón con dos ebrios sujetos repatigados en sus piernas uno durmiendo como un bebé y el otro haciendo gestos con los dedos de sus manos como si jugara Witsi Witsi araña.

_les quité las botellas

Fue la respuesta del moreno mientras miraba a la rubia a los ojos, la mujer miró los destrozos de la habitación y la ropa de los dos sujetos, las togas de universitario seguían en su cuerpo, y tan cortas como las había visto en la fotografía del mensaje, Loki babeaba las almohadas bajo su cabeza y Tony parecía estar a punto de caer dormido.

_¿Que esta pasando aquí?

Rodhes no supo que responder, al menos no con palabras, desde la guerra civil, Iron Man se había refugiado en encontrar nuevas alternativas de abolir la ley que había promovido, todo por el cargo de consciencia que le traía saber que a pesar de salvar al mundo muchas veces, el precio en daños colaterales era demasiado.

Creyó en las palabras del congresista cuando leyó la ley por primera vez, sabia que estaba mal el someter a sus amigos a algo semejante, pero pensaba en un bien mayor, Rodhey lo sabía y como un buen soldado supo que eran las nuevas reglas a seguir y que no debían oponerse.

Aun así el vacío en su estómago luego del accidente y el rostro acongojado de su amigo le decían que no fue la decisión correcta, al menos no en el inmediato, porque las amenazas seguían llegando al mundo y con ley o no, los vengadores debían estar listos para actuar. Pero debían contar con la autonomía suficiente para no depender de una firma antes de salir a salvar al mundo.

Wanda fue aislada antes de escapar con el capitán, Hawkeye era uno de los más entusiastas de las iniciativas del grupo vengadores para encontrar la paz por medio de la diplomacia, después de aquello la dupla de espías se había separado por un desacuerdo en las condiciones de un contrato social que quienes estaban sentados en la mesa de decisiones no entendían. Hulk, como un tema aparte se encontraba desaparecido hace meses, y él estaba incapacitado.

Odiaba pensar que el capitán había tenido razón, porque la ausencia de Rogers destrozo ese dique que mantenía las emociones de Tony a resguardo; y con su lejanía, la costumbre autodestructiva del castaño se hizo presente.

Sin importar cuantas veces vaciara el gabinete de alcohol de la torre, cuantas veces le visitaran o le invitaran a salir. Los recuerdos le ahogaban y los remordimientos le atormentaban, una ocasión, durante su terapia, el castaño le hizo un comentario que le dejó el corazón estrujado.

“a veces escucho los gritos de la gente de Sokovia”

Por la sorpresa terminaron ambos en el suelo, y el prototipo de exoesqueleto de Tony descompuesto.

_tenemos que llevarlo a su cama

Con algo de dificultad, Pepper y él cargaron con el castaño hasta la habitación mas cercana, con otro poco de esfuerzo, cargaron al mismo sitio al dormido dios de las mentiras.

_¿Estás segura de dejarlos juntos?

_no, pero no voy a exponerte a una lesión

Ambos se acomodaron en otros pisos, sin siquiera pensar en dormir, Viernes monitoreaba las actividades de los dos hombres al tiempo que corría los protocolos de seguridad necesarios para que la torre no fuera vulnerada.

Tony poco acostumbrado a compartir la cama se acurrucó a la fuente de calor mas cercana como si su vida dependiera de eso. Loki extrañado por la sensación despertó de golpe.

Recargado a su pecho estaba un maltratado Anthony Stark, como un niño perdido le abrazaba necesitado de afecto, aun algo ebrio y cansado por las travesuras del día se dejó hacer, y abrazo en respuesta al castaño, añorando los brazos de Thor, y recriminándose por guardar aun algo de cariño por el hombre.

Después de todo era su hermano.


	3. Engaños

# Capítulo 3

# Engaños

 

Horas mas tarde, Tony despertó con el malestar típico de la resaca, odiaba los mareos y el dolor de cabeza, por eso procuraba mantenerse ebrio la mayor parte del tiempo; desde que llegó cuernitos no lo logró hasta esa tarde, al observar por la ventana, se dio cuenta que la fiesta se les fue de las manos, otra vez, enfocando un poco, supo que estaba en la vieja habitación del capi paleta.

Tal vez Pepper se diera cuenta que mudó su base de operación al piso del capi, pero no dijo nada el tiempo después de la guerra civil se notaba borroso, y completamente sin sentido.

Lo gustaba de mostrar su vulnerabilidad ante la gente y menos ante un viejo enemigo, curiosamente las actitudes del dios de las mentiras le gustaban, eran muy similares y compartían pasajes en sus historias. Con gusto compartiría varias tardes de fiesta y también charlas como la del día anterior.

Por la mañana Rodhey y Pepper estaban listos para crucificarlos juntos, el moreno a pesar de su limitación física, imponía con la mirada y la rubia era aterradora cuando se enojaba. Loki y él optaron por hacer un frente unido y entrar a la cocina juntos, como dos niños bien portados que se encontraron en el recreo.

_Chicos que milagro tenerlos en casa, ¿Desean algo especial para desayunar?

La mirada de la rubia le indicaba que estaba tocando terreno cenagoso, así que optó por no preguntar otra vez. Loki trago grueso, a pesar de su divinidad, la debilidad en sus poderes le provocó una leve resaca que esperaba pronto mermara.

_Tony, esta situación no puede continuar, estas

_en medio de una espiral de autodestrucción y una posible falla hepática

Señaló el castaño levantando la mano y buscando un asiento, el dios de las mentiras en silencio espero a ver alguna señal de hostilidad hacia él, al no verla, se recargó en una columna esperando que la intervención de los dos amigos de su anfitrión terminara.

Discutieron, le llamaron a frenar su tren de vida a pensar que él era la cabeza de una gran organización que velaba por los seres humanos, para él era tan irrelevante como el echo de que nunca le había dado una jaqueca ni tampoco se sintió tan a gusto con nadie.

Tony a pesar de querer hacerlo no derramo una sola lagrima, y eso al dios de las mentiras le impresionó ya que le había visto quebrarse frente a él varias ocasiones; un hombre con tal voluntad de ser fuerte debería tener una oportunidad de luchar por si mismo, sin importar que esa batalla sea en su propia cabeza.

Pepper se mantuvo firme en sus convicciones, mientras Rodhes, cansado se acercó al mismo sitio donde el miraba para descansar sus lesiones. El dios sabia que estaba herido, podía verlo; y aunque no quisiera, algunos de sus poderes incluían la capacidad de curar a los demás, por algo tenía muchos seguidores.

_te duele mucho

Afirmó ante los gestos del hombre, quien sorprendido levanto una ceja; dedicándole una sonrisa breve le invitó a alejarse de la discusión del castaño y su administradora. Ya en la sala el militar le preguntó sobre lo que pretendía. Después de todo, no hace mucho ambos estuvieron en bandos contrarios luchando por su vida.

_puedo ayudarte, pero necesito algo a cambio

James tomó con mucha reserva las palabras de Loki, el sujeto había sido enemigo de la ciudad completa no hace mucho, y gracias a su compañía, Tony había vuelto al trago. Miró perspicaz al moreno que aun sonrojado y con la ropa arrugada le devolvía la mirada como si estuviera esperando algo.

_¿Ayudarme? ¿De que forma?

_con tu problema, olvidas que soy un dios

_no, pero no eres fiar

_puedo hacer que te olvides de esas cosas que te ayudan a caminar, puedo devolverte la agilidad que tanto extrañas, sin embargo, no puedo obligarte a tomar mi ayuda, alguien pensó que el libre albedrío sería algo inteligente, personalmente es una pérdida de tiempo en ustedes los humanos, el resultado siempre es su propia destrucción.

_Que quieres

_vi que Stark tiene un tarro de miel en su cocina, ve por él y estamos a mano

La petición extraña le desconcertó, y aun así, espero a que Loki no se aprovechara de su condición para dañar a Tony.

Se dio la vuelta, y escucho la conversación de Pepper y Tony por casi una hora, Tony le explicaba cosas que el no entendía mientras su CEO le instaba a por favor volver al camino correcto; que dejara de beber y que se deshiciera de Loki. Curiosamente a esta petición si hubo una respuesta, un rotundo NO; por alguna razón a Tony le agradaba tener a su antiguo enemigo bajo su techo.

Harto por la alharaca de los dos, fue a la cocina por el bote de miel de abeja y fue al cuarto donde Loki se hospedaba, el hombre estaba en la cama aun usando la corta toga que usara cuando llegó con Pepper.

_pensé que nunca vendrías

Incorporándose, le pidió a señas el bote de miel, y con un dedo lo probó, supuso que era de su agrado por que lo colocó en la mesa de noche y le dejó la cama libre.

_sube, necesito que estés acostado para lo que voy a hacer

Con el esfuerzo de su limitación física, logró colocarse en el enorme colchón que meses atrás había pertenecido a Steve Rogers, sintió como se hundía el colchón cuando el pelinegro se colocó sobre su estómago, con un movimiento sus manos se colocaron sobre sus pectorales y antes de siquiera poder arrepentirse, una luz verde salió de ellas.

Su cuerpo entero ardió como encendido en fuego, sus piernas medio sensibles buscaban alejarse del agarre firme del delgado sujeto sobre si, gritó, gritó hasta sentir su garganta desgarrada. Vio un destello de carmín en la mirada de Loki, y temió por la seguridad de su alma. Vio su accidente, sintió de nuevo los misiles arrojarlo al suelo y el choque de la armadura contra su cuerpo entero, cada uno de sus huesos rotos, el recuerdo de las terapias y el esfuerzo de Tony para hacerlo reír mientras le colocaba el exoesqueleto que ahora le permitía caminar, ¿Acaso se había entregado a algo que no le beneficiaria en nada? Tony se culparía de esto, estaba seguro, porque así era su amigo, por qué él le habría colocado entre almohadas de seda y colchas de plumas, con tal de evitar el dolor de verlo destrozado en uno de sus inventos para la guerra “yo soy el escudo de la humanidad” resonaron las palabras de Tony durante la audiencia en el congreso, “No soy un arma, soy un escudo que los protegerá, de lo que haga falta”. Antes de perder la consciencia vio a su amigo cruzar el umbral de la puerta seguido por Virginia que al ver lo que pasaba se cubrió la boca en ese gesto tan suyo de horror.

 _!Rodhey!

Gritó Tony al tiempo que uno de sus guanteletes automáticos se activaba en la mano derecha y apuntaba a Loki, el dios concentrado hizo un gesto con la cabeza pidiendo que no le atacara; Tony bajó la mano, pero no quitó de su rostro el gesto de horror.

Loki sabía que usar tal cantidad de magia debilitaría el disfraz de aesir que su padre Odín le obligaba a usar como signo de vergüenza sobre su real origen, sabía que hacer este conjuro pediría mucho de lo que apenas estaba recuperando, pero odiaba tener deudas, y con este gesto esperaba emparejar un poco el marcador con Stark.

Sintió su magia recorrer el cuerpo del hombre de color, y también todos los lugares donde estaba roto, su cuerpo se mantenía unido por pequeños remaches y parchaduras que la medicina de los humanos apenas estaba descubriendo, el exoesqueleto de Stark, daba gran apoyo a la espalda del sujeto, pero con el tiempo la dañaría mucho más. 

Asumiendo que su plan original no funcionaría, concentro su magia para reparar los daños más graves y después ayudar al cuerpo a recordar que su obligación era repararse a si mismo, no gritó, aunque se sentía desfallecer por el esfuerzo, vio también como su piel se tornaba azul y las vetas plateadas de su marca de príncipe Jotum resaltaban como recordatorios del origen de sus poderes.

Supo que Rodhes vio sus ojos rojos cuando hubo pánico en los suyos, y aun así no le soltó. Cuando su cansancio le insto a renunciar, su magia volvió a su cuerpo débil, como esa vez que escapó de la prisión de Thanos. Renunciando a si mismo se desplomó sobre el pecho del mejor amigo de Stark y esperó a que el castaño tuviera clemencia con él.

Viginia corrió a la cama y de un empellón quitó el cuerpo de Loki del de James, buscando heridas y sintiendo su piel, como si lo que hubiera visto fuera una especie de abducción alienígena; en cambio Tony, con la fría calma de alguien que hace cálculos acomodó a Loki y tocó su frente.

Tras las últimas charlas que tuvo con el alíen/dios, supo que ese color azul era la marca de su raza, los gigantes de hielo, y los cuernitos que asomaron por su frente como un destello, eran la señal de su estatus como príncipe. Su piel era fría, mucho más de lo normal para el ser humano, y aunque no sabía nada de biología alíen, su pulso estaba débil, pero estable.

_qué hiciste, cuernitos

Viginia gritaba algo pero Tony era incapaz de entenderla, miraba extrañado la intermitencia de tonos de piel en la cara de Loki, a segundos con el tono suave de la leche y en otras un profundo azul, su gesto desmadejado le explicaba mucho más de lo que hubieran dicho sus palabras, le recordó su aspecto y fuerza unos días atrás cuando se encontraran en el callejón, dónde el dios de las mentiras se escondía entre la basura y las ratas. 

_Viernes, escaneo

“el coronel Rodhes se encuentra estable, su pulso acelerado, pero el exoesqueleto emite pulsaciones de alerta ante la restauración de los ligamentos y la interconexión de la mayoría de los nervios afectados por el accidente; recomendación: retirar exoesqueleto, consumir alimentos ricos en calcio y betacarotenos, y reposo para validación por ortopedista. Su invitado el dios Loki, muestra un descenso de temperatura por debajo de los cero grados, su pulso es estable, nivel de oxígeno en sangre también, para estándares humanos; recomendación: reposo”

Viginia dejó de gritar, asustada buscó el pulso de Rodhey y confirmó las palabras de la AI; sin embargo, no dejo de recriminar a Tony con la mirada, celular en mano mandó traer apoyo desde el piso del hospital.

_no puedes dejar que vean a Loki

_¡él hizo esto!

_por eso, si alguien más lo ve, estoy seguro que trataran de encerrarlo

_Tony, atacó a James

_no lo hizo, lo que sea que hizo ayudó a Rodhey, necesitamos saber que fue

_estás jugando con la salud de tu mejor amigo, por mantener a salvo al sujeto que destruyo New York

_Pepper, por favor, yo no pido nada por favor a nadie, pero ahora…

Con un gruñido ella optó por sujetar a Rodhes y trató de moverlo fuera del colchón, con una mirada, Tony entendió que si quería proteger al dios de las mentiras debería ayudarla a sacar a su amigo de la habitación. Con mucho esfuerzo llegaron al pasillo de la sala de estar, justo a tiempo para que el personal médico ingresara al piso, cargando con camilla y demás instrumentos de medición.

Viginia subió con ellos, echándole la culpa a Tony y a uno de sus tantos prototipos experimentales y una falla de corriente, dos de los paramédicos censuraron en voz baja los experimentos del Sr. Stark mientras que los otros dos defendían sus investigaciones y los adelantos que significaban para la industria de la salud.  

Tras despedirlos, fue con calma al lugar donde su invitado yacía completamente inmóvil y en la postura que adoptara cuando Pepper lo empujara fuera del pecho de James, invadido por emociones desconocidas, desnudó al hombre.

No podía negar que, al ser un dios, poseía una belleza etérea que se escaba de los canónes a los cuales estaba acostumbrado tras frecuentar a los socialités de la ciudad y de muchas otras ciudades, descontando a su antiguo equipo, encabezado por el perfecto súper soldado: Steve Rogers; seguido por los espías, y el extrañamente hermoso Banner. Thor al ser un dios también compartía esa belleza anormal que le daba la seguridad decir tonterías sin ser juzgado. 

Aun así, no evito encogerse cuando vio de nuevo el cuerpo maltratado del joven, las marcas del abuso sufrido por quien sea que lo tuviera prisionero, las marcas que hace poco eran tenues sombras de verde, ahora tintaban en un fuerte purpura la nívea piel del hermano de Thor. Cortaduras que antes no eran palpables ahora dejaban entre ver las huellas de un cautiverio desesperante dónde a pesar del dolor Loki se removía contra sus ataduras. Marcas profundas en forma de anillo sobre los tobillos y brazos del dios de las mentiras.

Acongojado curo aquello que sabía curar y con su pijama de seda favorito le vistió, colocándolo adecuadamente sobre la cama, si Viernes tenía razón, el dios de las mentiras debía descansar tras devolver a su amigo James algo que la ciencia no podía darle.

Encerrado en su taller, comenzó a crear como hace mucho no lo había hecho, dio seguimiento a dos o tres proyectos al mismo tiempo, dos de ellos con el fin de deshacerse por completo del reactor de su pecho, y volverlo solo una fuente de poder para sus armaduras, otro un medio de comunicación con Asgard, para llamar a su Beach Boy, con un SOS de que su hermano se encontraba en casa completamente comatoso.

A las veinticuatro horas recibió una llamada del jefe de investigación del centro médico de Stark Industries, “¿Puede compartir con nosotros lo que sea que le dio al Teniente Rodhes? Sabemos de sus grandes capacidades, pero si está en su naturaleza el contraponerse a cada uno de nosotros con sus experimentos, al menos nos gustaría saber qué clase de avances ha realizado para así beneficiar a más personas” justificándose con ignorancia, no traicionó a su invitado y optó por echarse la culpa de lo que sea que una explosión de metales ligeros, un mal golpe y sus respectivos zarandeos post incidente; su jefe de investigación no creyó nada, pero no insistió luego que Tony muy apenado preguntara por lo que había pasado don Rodhey Phoo, el parte médico solo decía “recuperación milagrosa” la lectura de tejidos y tendones indicaba una mejora que no se lograría en menos de cinco años de terapias y cirujias; aturdido cerró el expediente y miró a la nada por al menos una hora, no comprendía que su antiguo enemigo fortaleciera a James, y menos sabiendo que no eran aliados. Setenta y dos horas después, recordó que debía visitar a Loki y evaluar su estado, sorprendido se dio cuenta que el dios de las mentiras no había movido un solo musculo en todo ese tiempo, aturdido por su capacidad de joder las cosas, ordenó a Viernes un nuevo escaneo.

“su invitado se encuentra estable, no presentó actividad desde el momento en que lo dejó en cama y arropado”

_¿Viernes, estas segura que Harvis no dejó nada en tu sistema central?

“mi antecesor es capaz de legar a sus remplazos protocolos de conducta en constantes al seguimiento de sus actividades normales, y de alertas cuando se trata de sobreexposicion en el taller de Sr.”

_y se puede saber quién está en el protocolo de “rescate”

_Steve Rogers, y la señorita Viginia Potts

Un nudo en el estómago le impidió replicar a su inteligencia artificial, Harvis era en sí mismo el recuerdo de su viejo mayordomo, y su capacidad de autoconsciencia lo hacía único; como si se tratara de un ritual, cambio el pijama de Loki, tras asearlo y conectar un parche intravenoso para mantenerlo hidratado, sabía que debía llamar a su equipo médico, pero le daría un poco más de paz al asgardiano, antes de someterlo al escrutinio y riesgo de personas que no le apreciaban.

Su parche le evitaba el riesgo de tener que encajar una aguja en un lugar equivocado y poner en riesgo la vida del sujeto. Agotado por todo el trabajo y la tensión de tener a Pepper y Rodhes regañándolo, optó por ir a dormir, sin la coacción de nadie.

Su sueño comenzó como muchos otros en los cuales él era consiente de estar soñando, a su alrededor veía su taller y sus pantallas destellando con cálculos, y simulaciones de proyectos que nunca podrían ver la luz de día, ya sea por su peligrosidad o por su alucinante complejidad. En un rincón oscuro, se encontraba el recuerdo de Ultrón y los planos de su creación, el proyecto que le unió a su hermano de ciencia y con quien por un par de semanas compartió el idilio del escudo perfecto para la humanidad.

Un ruido de cacharros cayendo le hizo levantar la cabeza de uno de sus tantos cálculos. Loki le miraba desde un rincón sentado sobre la mesa que despejara tirando al suelo prototipos que no recordaba haber colocado en ese sitio.

_¿Qué clase de sueño es este Stark? 

_¿Cuernitos?

_Loki Laufeyson, el dios de las mentiras y futuro gobernante de Midgard…o algo así

Respondió con esa sonrisa tan suya, vestido con unos jeans, camiseta y saco, parecía algo menos el conquistador del pasado.

_este es mi sueño

Afirmó con su tono característico de niño mimado y esperando no ser demasiado arrogante con su propio inconsciente al invocar a sus pensamientos al dios de las mentiras.

_puede que sí, pero es bastante aburrido. Llevo aquí un rato y lo único que haces es sentarte a pensar, como si estuvieras despierto.

_¿Eres el verdadero Cuernitos?

_de cierta forma, como un dios puedo expulsar mi forma astral de mi cuerpo y vagar por los reinos, uno de los reinos más cercanos es el de los sueños, eh estado por aquí un par de días.

Aturdido Tony dejó el escritorio, y extendió la mano hasta tocar la cara del dios de las mentiras, a pesar de encontrarse en un sueño, sintió el calor de su piel y la suavidad de la misma. 

_¿Te sorprende?, la magia es muy interesante, si algún día dejaras de lado tu ciencia, podrías convertirte en un gran mago

_la magia no existe

Respondió inmediatamente el castaño, cayendo en cuenta que era una total mentira, la magia existía y delante tenía una de sus más grandes pruebas. En sueños Tony era vulnerable a los recuerdos de su vida, todos ellos le acosaban cuando bajaba la guardia y dejaba a su inconsciente actuar. Pero Loki no había sido un mal recuerdo, al menos no de los que le daban pesadillas. Sus amigos los Chtauri, eran un tenor completamente diferente.

_puedes repetir eso, todo lo que quieras, de todas formas, me gustaría hacer algo interesante

_¿Cómo qué?

_esto es el reino de los sueños, prácticamente todo lo que quieras que pase, pasará

En un instante, Loki se había convertido en un niño, luego en un bello lobo negro con ojos rojos y al final una bella chica de caderas amplias y escote de modelo.

_inténtalo

Pero lo más que logró el dueño de industrias Stark fue limpiar la escena, los llevó a un lugar donde solo había luz sobre fondo blanco. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Loki cuestionó a su anfitrión.

_solo puedo pensar en ecuaciones en este momento, si te meto en un lugar lleno de números, estoy seguro que te volverás loco

_entonces, yo guiaré este sueño

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, todo el lugar cambió y ambos se encontraron en una plaza, una fuente de piedra y baldosas de barro, era el centro de un lugar inundado por una luz durada y una extraña neblina inmaterial, dependiendo el lugar donde Tony mirara había edificios altos sostenidos por gruesas columnas.

_¿Donde?

_Asgard, al menos es el Asgard de mis recuerdos infantiles, Thor nunca les podrá traer aquí, pero puedo mostrártelo

_¿Por qué lo harías?

_lo que hice por tu amigo me debilitó mucho, no pensé que estuviera tan roto; para ser sincero quería ayudarlo un poco y después cubrirlo de miel y vestirlo de pollo, con las plumas de las almohadas, pero como un dios, tampoco puedo dejar una curación a la mitad, menos si esta en mis manos el poder resolver el problema. Venir aquí mientras duermo el sueño de los dioses, me calma y hace que mi magia crezca.

La cara de Loki mostraba una serena sinceridad que extrañó al CEO de industrias Stark, al parecer no era el único vulnerable en sus sueños, así que no puso objeción al regalo que el dios de las mentiras le estaba haciendo, después de todo, no perdía nada con conocer el Asgard donde Thor hacia sus desmadres.

Caminaron un rato por entre los edificios, notando que el lugar era solitario, a pesar de encontrarse en un sueño, podía notar la gran cantidad de detalles que se reflejaban ante sus ojos, las decoraciones del suelo, las estatuas, los bajo relieves y el agua de las fuentes, las flores, aunque hermosas y coloridas, carecían de fragancia.

Loki le contó acerca de cada edificio, y camino, cada jardín y cada muelle, contó historias de ese lugar en primavera, invierno y durante la cosecha. Aventuras que tuvo junto con Thor, antes de que la sombra de los celos se interpusiera entre ambos.

_le amé, sin importa en qué piel estuviera, le amé. Asgard era mi tierra y mi familia. Cuando me enteré de mi verdadero origen. Entender que yo era ese monstruo que las madres usaban para asustar a los niños antes de dormir fue

_perturbador

Respondió Tony ante el relato, comprendía al dios, especialmente después de descubrirse a sí mismo como el “Mercader de la muerte” y saberse el resultado de las pesadillas de la bruja escarlata, su intención al perfeccionar las armas en Stark Industries, era procurar la paz. Pero tarde entendió que no se puede procurar la paz con la guerra, aunque en muchas de las circunstancias, era la única forma.

_no hay gente

_no suelo conjurar personas en este sueño, prefiero la paz de recorrer Asgard en soledad

En un parpadeo, ambos aparecieron en otro lugar, un jardín dónde un enorme árbol de hojas blancas cubría de sombra un ruedo de diferentes flores; en este lugar si se percibían los aromas de las flores y el pasto. Cosa que sorprendió a Tony pero que Loki explicó de inmediato.

_es el jardín de Frigga, aquí pasamos muchos días y noches practicando la magia y charlando, su recuerdo en mi mente es tan fuerte que recordar su lugar más preciado y todo lo que la evoca me hace sentir paz, estar cautivo mientras ella moría por culpa de Thor fue…nunca le perdonaré haberla dejado sola, nunca el haber puesto a Jane Foster por delante de la mujer que le dio la vida.

El color del árbol se tornó aún más brillante y las flores en un parpadeo se abrieron dejando a la vista colores brillantes y aromas intensos, dicha fuerza en las acciones del sueño de Loki, demostraban los profundos sentimientos que albergaba por la reina de Asgard.

_Fue mi madre, me amó a pesar de saber lo que era, y aunque nunca me lo dijo, sé que ella lo sabía, y nunca le importó, porque al volver de la batalla en Nuevo México, me defendió a pesar de las acusaciones de Odín. Para el solo era otra herramienta más, el príncipe de la raza Jotum que le abriría la puerta para cerrar los tratados de paz. No puedo culparlo, fue él quien logró detener la guerra entre Asgard y Jotunheim, aun así…

Tony, colocó una mano sobre su hombro, no valía la pena que se torturara, tenían que volver a la antigua confianza que se había impuesto entre ellos al llegar al jardín de Frigga.

_¿Esas frutas se comen?

Preguntó sabiendo que lo desconcertaría, y con esa sonrisa tan particular le respondió.

_si, ¿Quieres una?

Tony asintió, chasqueando los dedos Loki hizo aparecer una de las frutas del árbol de su madre, la cascara refulgía igual que lo hacía en sus recuerdos de infancia, y con gula el ingeniero le hinco el diente. Algo del jugo de la fruta escurrió por su boca, el sabor era tenue a pesar de la tangibilidad del fruto, una mezcla entre: piña, fresa, kiwi y naranjas muy maduras.

_es muy buena

Continúo comiendo, mientras Loki lo llevaba por los pasillos del castillo, el gran salón de Odín era para gustos de Stark un tanto recargado más que elegante, la opulencia de colocar oro en todos lados, le recordaba al ordinario de Donald Trump y su dichosa torre. Cosa que mencionó a Loki, quien le recordó que él mismo había puesto un monumento a su orgullo en medio de la ciudad de los rascacielos.

_la torre vengadores, es mucho más elegante que el farol dorado de Donald Trump.     

Otra cosa que notó en el palacio es que había lugares que eran mas tangibles que otros, lo que le hizo pensar a Tony sobre el esfuerzo que representaba para el dios de las mentiras hacer ese Tour onírico a su tierra.

_hacer esto, te cansa

Afirmó aunque no tenía ningún fundamento, el dios de las mentiras asintió, y con un suspiro dejó ante si aparecer su forma azul, los brillantes ojos carmesí delineados por las marcas de su raza, dejaron a Tony aturdido por su peculiar belleza.

Sin embargo, lo que Loki vio fue rechazo, en su forma de Jotum, ni el se soportaba, pero al haber usado su magia para sanar al amigo de Stark, su cuerpo original tendía a tomar posesión de sí, bajó la mirada con rencor, pero se sorprendió con las acciones de Tony; él le tomó la mano y la entrelazo, en un gesto que ni con Thor compartiera.

_¿Que haces?

_estas tibio, cuando te vi por primera vez en esta forma quise hacer esto, pero no sabía si te ofenderías.

_me ofende tu repulsión

_¿Repulsión? Loki eres malditamente sexy en esa piel, no sé por que la escondes

Intrigado y molesto por las palabras de Tony, el dios de las mentiras soltó su mano y con un gesto de completa defensa, puso sus brazos sobre su pecho, temiendo que Tony le viera, usaba su ropa Asgardiana, un conjunto muy distante de la ropa tradicional de su tierra. Cuando tuvo que responder a Tony sólo la verdad abandonó su boca.

_porque soy…asqueroso


	4. RECONCILIACIONES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosamente me dio por publicar cada domingo, espero que este trabajo les agradara, la verdad es divertido escribir junto a mi marida, gracias a quienes visitan esta historia por primera vez. 
> 
> y aunque no recuerdo si ya lo había mencionado, en esta historia hay sexo, especialmente en este capitulo, os advierto de una vez, y que es sexo del cochino. 
> 
> Por que para ser sinceros, Loki y Tony no pueden dejar de manosearse, si es que llegan a estar juntos, en fin, besitos y que lo disfruten

Tony buscó la mirada del dios, y encontró lo que él veía en el espejo cada que se levantaba, la razón por la cual se ahogaba en alcohol, pero sobre todo se vio a si mismo juzgado con los ojos de Howard, y se dejó, jaló de la ropa de Loki y lo acurrucó en su pecho. En ese sueño el reactor Arck no estorbaría y el abrazo sería lo que debía ser. Loki cansado de ser algo que no era, lloró.

Cansado por todo, escapando de sus malas decisiones y sus berrinches, huyendo del mal sano amor de Thor y del recuerdo de la muerte de la única madre que conoció; ahí, acurrucado en los brazos del midgardiano se permitió romperse y por ello la ilusión del palacio de Odin se desvaneció poco a poco hasta llevarlos a la que fuera su habitación de infancia.

Curiosamente ese lugar no había sido profanado por Thor y su lívido, Loki pensaba que el dios del trueno no podía conciliar sus recuerdos de niños en esa habitación con toda la clase de cosas que hacia cuando estaban juntos. Tony curiosamente se quedó callado, mirando los enormes estantes de libros y pergaminos, él era también una persona de mente, amaba leer y sobre todo aprender cosas nuevas, el brillo de ambición cubrió los ojos de Tony Stark y Loki pudo sonreír de nuevo, porque aunque el humano no era más que un humano, ahora contemplaba aunque fuera en sueños, el poder de los dioses de Asgard y el cúmulo de conocimientos del Hyggdrasil en una sola colección.

_eres un ñoño

Tony le explico bastante elocuente, que asi se le decía a las personas que gustaban de estudiar y contaban con varias características estereotípicas, una de ellas era la pasión por la lectura y la acumulación de libros en cualquier clase de modalidad, él aprovechaba su tecnología para hacerse de la mayoría de los textos y nuevas investigaciones, para después sintetizarlos en el cerebro positrónico de Viernes, y con su gran habilidad para la lectura rápida, podía sacarle gran provecho a todos ellos.

Esta explicación vino unida a la invasión de su biblioteca mental a manos del ingeniero, quien con el cuidado de un experto leía párrafos de sus textos y los dejaba en el mismo sitio sin siquiera darles un segundo vistazo, pero cuando llegó a la sección dedicada al pueblo Jothum, sintió algo extraño en su estómago. Antes de saber sobre su verdadero origen, siempre le habían intrigado los gigantes de hielo, conocía sobre sus leyendas y también del antiguo apogeo de su gente.

Contrario a lo que ocurrió en otros textos, Tony se quedó quieto mirando un rollo con litografías grabadas, acercándose, supo por qué. En el texto que estaba viendo, un antiguo príncipe usaba la ropa tradicional de la familia real, constituida por un taparrabo en color añil y diversos adornos de joyería, en la cabeza y cuerpo.

El príncipe usaba con tal elegancia los distintivos de su raza, que Loki sintió celos de su seguridad y también de la atención que el castaño le dedicaba al dibujo. En un instante, sintió como su ropa era desvanecida de su cuerpo, y en su lugar se encontraba aquel diáfano atuendo de príncipe. Aturdido por ello miró a Stark, quien sonreía con malicia al verlo.

_sabía que te quedaría bien

Dichas acciones, solo le afirmaron que aquel ser humano, era extraordinario y que su mente, aunque algo lastimada, era muy fuerte. Sintió como el traje conjurado por Stark era modificado ante la atenta mirada del empresario, levantando un poco y cubriendo, recogiendo y adornando, sobre su cabeza sintió peso y también en los hombros, un ligero velo traslucido cubrió su cuerpo y centenares de cuentas brillantes adornaron sus tobillos, muñecas, dedos, pecho, espalda e incluso sus pequeños cuernos.

_creo que ese estilo te queda mucho mejor, su alteza

Era el atuendo del rey, el atuendo ceremonial de los reyes Jothum que tomaban posesión del trono, el gesto burlón de Stark le dio una idea, y con el mismo desparpajo de cómo lo vistió, él lo desnudó. Colocó sobre su cuerpo la manta tradicional de los cortesanos de Asgard, una túnica suelta que se desprendía en las zonas adecuadas, pero sin dejar el cuerpo completamente al descubierto, para el millonario parecía un enorme trapo en forma de pañal.

_pero qué asco

Con un movimiento de cabeza el castaño se vistió con un traje sastre en verde oscuro, acompañado con zapatos lustrosos y grandes mancuernillas de diamante.

_mejor

Loki prefirió quedarse en su atuendo de realeza, después de todo estaba mágicamente agotado y sus energías mermándose con esos juegos. Curiosamente Tony se percató de ello, acercándose le tomó del hombro cuestionando por su bienestar con la mirada.

_mi magia esta algo débil, necesitare de tiempo para poder jugar contigo.

_no se nada de magia, ¿Cómo puedes reponerla?

_mayormente con descanso, o con sexo, el sexo potencializa las terminales nerviosas y ayuda a los centros mágicos a recargarse, no me preguntes por qué, eso ni yo lo sé

_¿No importa si es sexo en sueños?

Loki cuestionó con la mirada al castaño, ya que pareció no sorprenderse acerca de lo que le dijo sobre la magia, y especialmente sobre la forma, el castaño no retrocedió y con esa sonrisa pícara de antes le respondió.

_soy un filántropo, millonario, súper genio, play boy. ¿Crees que el último título me lo gané por ser un monje? Por otro lado cuernitos, te ves jodidamente caliente con esos trapos.

Escaneo su cuerpo cubierto con la ropa tradicional Jothum, y también se dio cuenta que portaba su piel azul, ante Tony Stark no estaba Loki el dios de las mentiras, ante Iron Man se encontraba postrado el príncipe heredero de la corona de Jothunheim: Loki Laufeyson. Y esa certeza le llevó una sonrisa a los labios.

_esa no es forma de dirigirse al heredero de la corona

_su alteza, me permito exhibir ante usted mis disculpas y pedirle me permita desnudarle para pedir perdón

_eres un esclavo de tus deseos, ¿Te crees digno de tocarme?

_en absoluto, su belleza me abruma; pero su alteza fui entrenado en los secretos del placer y soy un gran estudiante, prometo que su inversión no fue en vano.

Loki apreció que le siguiera el juego, había tenido encuentros con muchas criaturas a lo largo de los siglos, a veces presurosas, a veces violentas y con Thor eran una mezcla entre lo que era correcto y el gran ego del dios del trueno; siendo él quien se sometía, quien cedía y quien permitía. Pocas o nulas ocasiones el dios rubio entendía su naturaleza juguetona y los deseos secretos de su cuerpo por un toque gentil de vez en cuando.

_valdrá la pena entonces, dime tu nombre midgardiano

_Anthony Eduard Stark: filántropo, millonario, súper genio, play boy a sus pies, su majestad

_arrodíllate, estas frente al príncipe Loki Laufeyson, heredero del trono de Jothumheim

Con la arrogancia típica de Tony, el castaño se arrodillo ante Loki, como le indicara, en un gesto de sumisión digno de cualquier caballero de la antigüedad, una vez cubierto el protocolo tocó con la punta de los dedos la pantorrilla de Loki, delineando una de las marcas de realeza que la cubrían, siguiendo el rastro frio que destellaba y sintiendo como poco a poco la piel se contraía a su tacto.

Besó suavemente un camino desde la rodilla expuesta al tiempo que sus manos ponían atención en deshacerse del manto ceremonial del dios de las mentiras, sabía que podía desnudarlo con un pensamiento, pero él amaba los juegos previos y una sola mirada a los ojos de Loki, y le confirmó que para él eran importantes.

Una vez libre del manto, tuvo acceso a la suave piel del príncipe Jothum, besó el camino desde su vientre hasta su pecho y cuello, deliberadamente eludiendo la entrepierna, que parecía bastante cómoda en el taparrabo que la apresaba. Las joyas eran una serie de cadenas doradas que en realidad no estorbaban en sus quehaceres, así que, dejándolas sobre el cuerpo del dios, dándole un poco de morbo.

Cuando al fin se besaron, fue con calma, explorándose invitándose a entender la boca ajena, reconociendo suavidades, y durezas, sintiendo mejillas y barba, sintiendo la lengua contraria en una danza que se antojaba mas que sensual, tímida.

Loki atrajo al castaño hasta unir ambos vientres, sintiendo por sobre la suave tela de su escasa ropa, la erección del empresario; su fuerza y también la anticipación de hacerla suya. Lo que no esperaba era que Tony le empujara a un nicho de almohadones suaves y con la calma de alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo se deshizo de la corbata y la chaqueta, dejando la camisa apenas arrugada apenas abierta y deslizando sus pantalones fuera de su cuerpo.

Tony no usaba ropa interior, o al menos en ese momento parecía haberse desvanecido, lo que dejó a la vista su erecto miembro, goteante ante la expectativa de lo que estaba por pasar. Con una sonrisa se inclinó y nuevamente recorría a besos sus muslos y cadera, desvaneciendo su diáfano taparrabo, dejando a la vista toda su humanidad, todo él en la piel de un príncipe Jothum. Cuando Tony se inclinó para probar con su lengua toda su longitud, un enorme escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

Él había hecho eso mismo para sus amantes, para Thor fue un placer secreto el saber que su boca mentirosa era capaz de llevarlo al borde de la locura, pero también era una de las herramientas de humillación que le recordaban que él era sólo el hermano menor del futuro rey de Asgard. Suponía que era placentero, pero su hermano nunca había siquiera mostrado interés en devolverle el favor.

Ahora Tony Stark uno de sus “enemigos” parecía venerarle por medio de sus caricias en aquel lugar tan íntimo, cada beso y lamida como hierro caliente le dejaba tembloroso y ansioso por lo que el castaño quisiera hacer con su cuerpo. Entonces algo le sorprendió, dentro de su cuerpo algo se hacia presente, frío y húmedo incrementaba su tamaño desde su entrada y se movía descontrolado buscando un lugar que para Loki era conocido.

Jadeó al sentir como aquella cosa rosaba su punto de placer y no se detenía, sudor tibio cubría su cuerpo como una manta y aun así podía ver a Stark chupándolo y masturbándolo a una mano, mientras la otra se atendía tomando su propio miembro con fuerza. Se sintió tan cerca que con una mirada trató de advertir a su amante se detuviera, pero no pudo hacerlo, una nueva presión le detuvo de liberar su placer.

Débil y aun bajo el ataque de lo que sea que le atacaba el culo buscó la mirada de Stark, quien lamiendo sus propios labios brillantes de saliva y liquido pre seminal le sonrió.

_su majestad, veo que es algo ansioso

El objeto en su interior se movió con más fuerza y sus brazos perdieron fuerza, su erección se sacudió pero algo en su pene le impedía liberarse, jadeo y aspiro aire sintiendo un orgasmo único, uno que no venía de su liberación física, venia de la estimulación a la que era presa.

_Stark

Dijo tembloroso mientras nuevamente su cuerpo era asaltado por lo que sea que le perforaba y le hacia humedecerse de pura excitación. Poco a poco aquel objeto seso sus movimientos y pudo respirar con calma, sintió como poco a poco aumentaba de tamaño y lo mucho que aquello le gustaba, ya no se movía pero era una invasión que le agradaba.

Tony se tocaba ante Loki, era tan excitante verlo moverse presa del placer que su juguete hacía en su interior, alguna vez se le ocurrió diseñar sus propios juguetes sexuales, algunos los hizo otros no, más por desidia que por falta de capacidad, cada una de las funciones de ese en especial era diseñado al momento por Tony, y el aparatito reaccionaba como él quería, encontró muchas ventajas de tener sexo en sueños, especialmente cuando maliciosamente evito el otrora orgasmo del dios de las mentiras, con un coockring.

Las mejillas de Loki tintadas de un tenue violeta y sus joyas desarregladas por todos lados, le excitaban al punto del dolor, y por ello tuvo que someterse a la misma tortura que aplicara a Loki. Con un anillo propio, y su entrada perfectamente lubricada, siguió adelante con sus planes.

Al notar a pelinegro más calmado, se encaramo sobre su cuerpo y le besó ahora si con la ferocidad que se merecía, con la pasión que le inundaba la sangre, siendo correspondido por el dios como si él fuera el aire que respiraba.  Sintió sus uñas clavadas en su espalda, presas del placer de sentir sus miembros rosándose.

Alejándose un poco, acomodó su cuerpo a modo de que el dios pudiera ver su erección y el decorativo juguete, y con el cuidado de quien tiene experiencia en el tema, comenzó a introducir la erección del dios en su interior.

Loki estaba perplejo, Tony parecía conocer cada una de sus fantasías y hacerlas realidad era su objetivo, cuando el humano le montó y se empaló a sí mismo, su pecho se quebró, había algo extraño en ese sujeto, algo que lo desarmaba y le dejaba ver lo que ni Thor conocía.

Aun en el interior del castaño se las arregló para incorporarse y abrazarlo, reduciendo las poderosas embestidas de su cuerpo, en suaves movimientos, como olas de mar que buscaban más que el placer físico la conexión que parecía haber entre ellos. Tony algo cansado se dejó mecer por los firmes brazos del dios, dejó de ser quien tenía el control para ser quien recibiera todo el placer que Loki, quisiera prodigarle.

Lo besó con devoción, le abrazo protectoramente y en un movimiento ya estaba sobre los almohadones siendo penetrado hasta el fondo por el dios de las mentiras, mientras una de sus manos le masturbaba la otra le despejaba la frente de sudor.

No hubo palabras, solo gestos de placer que invadían el cuerpo de ambos, podían hacerse daño, pero preferían no hacerlo, ambos se sabían hartos de los abusos, y aunque fuera en sueños, se entregarían el uno al otro, sin armaduras ni disfraces. Tony en su límite, logró sorprender con sus juguetes al dios de las mentiras, los anillos comenzaron a vibrar y el objeto en su interior también, presa de semejante ataque, acompasó sus embestidas a las marcadas por aquel objeto llegando mas profundo en el punto de placer de Tony.

_Loki...

Fue la única palabra que salió de su boca antes de que ambos anillos se desvanecieran y sus vientres se mancharan por espeso semen, en su piel de Jotum, experimentó el incremento de sus poderes y la fuerza de ellos cuando se corrió. El dios de las mentiras, se desvaneció sobre el pecho de Tony, dejando que su esencia se impregnara en su cuerpo. Agotados y con la respiración entrecortada, se besaron, suavemente como si lo anterior no fuera suficiente.

La imagen a su alrededor se difuminaba, y ellos a pesar de saberse en medio de una alucinación onírica se sienten, se sienten tan reales que les es imposible el no tratar de tocarse mas de lo que ya lo han hecho, Loki siente su fuerza mágica recargada, y también el cuerpo de Tony, el hombre le mira mimoso desde su pecho, el cual en este momento esta libre del reactor ark que mantiene su vida a la tierra.

_eres delicioso Stark

La sonrisa engreída y la mirada lujuriosa no pasaron desapercibida para el dios quien feliz por haberlo impactado se acercó a él y le acunó en sus brazos. Ambos esbeltos, ambos con facciones similares y heridos como estaban por amores del pasado, se sentían a gusto con la presencia del otro en sus brazos.

Cuando Tony despertó encontró su pijama pegajoso y las sabanas apenas revueltas, curiosamente a pesar del sueño compartido con Loki, su cuerpo había caído en tal estado de letargo que no había arrugado siquiera un poco las sabanas de su cama.

Apresurado fue a la habitación de Loki, encontrándolo dormido, pero con un semblante mas sano que la noche anterior.

_Viernes, ¿Que hora es?

_son las 16:34 señor

Extrañado por lo dicho reviso las pantallas a su alrededor, y lo pudo constatar, era demasiado tarde, y a pesar de llevar horas sin probar bocado, su cuerpo no le pidió alimento. En la encimera de la cocina se encontraba el tarro de miel que Rodhey llevara a la cama de Loki el día anterior, con un gesto marcó al celular de Rodhes esperando se encontrara bien.

De inmediato respondió Pepper, quien en la pantalla el miraba entre molesta y asombrada.

_Tony, estas despierto

_¿Cómo esta James?

_aun no despierta, lleva un dia completo inconsciente, pero los médicos dicen que hay algo extraño en él

_Algo me comentó el jefe del área clínica, ¿Te dijo algo?

_sus tejidos, están casi reconstruidos, es como si de la noche a la mañana él…

Tony no tuvo que escuchar nada de lo que Virginia decía, Loki se había arriesgado, y su amigo estaba casi curado, lo había olvidado, y ante las palabras de su CEO el sueño dónde paseo con el dios de las mentiras y lo que ocurrió entre ellos confirmó que ese sujeto no había dañado a a su amigo, lágrimas de agradecimiento corrieron de sus ojos a la mesa de la cocina, interrumpiendo las palabras de Pepper, quien a pesar de muchos años de convivencia, pocas veces había visto a Iron Man quebrarse de semejante forma.

_Tony…

_debo irme

Corrió a la habitación de Loki, y con cuidado se acercó, su cuerpo estaba frio, pero el hombre respiraba tranquilo, aun estaba desmadejado tras el esfuerzo de lo que sea que había hecho por Rodhey, con el cuidado de alguien que trabaja con cristal, retiró las mantas y la ropa del cuerpo de su invitado, descubriendo sus heridas y también el resultado de su sueño conjunto.

Le aseó lo mejor posible, curó las heridas de su cuerpo siguiendo la guía de una aplicación inventada por sus becarios en industrias Stark, y le vistió con otro de sus pijamas favoritos, acomodó su cabello en una cascada a los lados de su rostro, esperando que el dios de las mentiras despertara pronto, debía darle las gracias por lo que hizo.

Lo que ocurrió hasta el día siguiente, Tony había mudado uno de sus cheese longe al lado de la enorme cama de capitán américa, esperando con anhelo el momento en que Loki despertara, en todo ese tiempo no bebió, temiendo que, al llegar el momento, no pudiera atender a su invitado como lo necesitaba.

_Stark

Fue su primera palabra al verlo despatarrado en el cheese longe con una de sus Starkpad en la mano, dónde leía algo que parecían dibujos y líneas; Loki estaba aún algo cansado, pero su cuerpo se encontraba mejor que los días pasados, al mover los dedos de una de sus manos, un pequeño destello de magia le recordó que tuvo algo de ayuda para recargarse.

_¿Cómo amaneciste cuernitos? Sabes llevas meses en ese estado, ¿No crees que debería comenzar a cobrarte alquiler?

_¿Meses?

Cuestionó el moreno ante las palabras del castaño, su cuerpo se sentía aletargado, pero no creía que fuera para tanto, giró los ojos al ver un hoyuelo aparecer en la mejilla de Tony, al parecer no era el único al que le gustaba jugarle bromas a la gente.

“su invitado tiene hambre, ¿Desea que encargue algo al catering del primer piso?”

_si viernes, Muchas gracias

_es extraño que esa mujer hable desde el techo

_es una inteligencia artificial, yo la hice solito.

_antes era un hombre, recuerdo una voz igual la primera vez que vine aquí

_ese era Jarvis, él tuvo que irse, cuando Ultron nació.

Loki vio la culpabilidad aparecer en los ojos de Stark, esa misma sombra que aparecía en su rostro cada que recordaba sus errores pasados, y en especial la falta de entendimiento de sus allegados por sus motivos.

_me gustaría escuchar esa historia

Con algo de cuidado el dios de las mentiras se puso de pie, de inmediato se percató que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ropas suaves y mas grandes, el volumen de tela extra le dijo que esa era ropa de Tony.

Quien al darse cuenta de sus intenciones le apoyo a llegar al cuarto de baño, tras algunos menesteres que debía hacer en soledad, Tony le preparó la tina de baño con algunas bombas aromáticas que de inmediato liberaron una gran cantidad de burbujas sobre el agua.

_no te parecen geniales, mis chicos les llaman Brushbubbles, estoy haciendo algunos exámenes para ver qué tan amigables son con el medio ambiente, para poder financiar su producción en masa.

_huele muy bien

Respondió el dios cuando entro al agua, lo que no esperaba era que Tony se desnudara y entrara al agua con él.

_también tienen efectos analgésicos, algunos veteranos de guerra odian la hora del baño por que las secuelas de sus heridas no les permiten moverse a gusto, con estas cosas, al menos podrán relajarse en la tina.

_Stark

_Quiero darte las gracias, Rodhey está mejor que nunca, y los médicos esperan que pronto vuelva a ser el de antes

Loki se ruborizo un poco, esperaba poder ayudar al amigo de Stark y después cubrirlo con las plumas de la colcha y la miel que le había pedido, lamentablemente el daño de su cuerpo era mucho mayor al que esperaba y eso le drenó más de lo necesario.

Ahora el dueño de la torre Stark le miraba como un cachorro agradecido por un mendrugo de pan que de todas formas habría ido a la basura, abrió un poco sus piernas y el multimillonario se acomodó entre ellas y recargó parte de su peso en su pecho.

_sabes, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese sueño, ¿Fue real?

_si, te utilice para recargar mi magia

_¿En serio? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a que hagas ese tipo de cosas más seguido

_somos enemigos Anthony, ¿Deseas que te tome la palabra?

Cuestionó juguetón el dios de las mentiras ante la expresión emocionada del multimillonario ex mercader de la muerte, y aunque en otro momento pudo decirlo en serio, no podía pensar en dañar a este sujeto, eran mucho más parecidos y compatibles de lo que alguna vez había pensado. Sintió crecer la virilidad del castaño al momento.

_también nuestro encuentro me dio muchas nuevas ideas para la línea erótica de juguetes Stark, pero siempre eh creído que no hay como las experiencias persona a persona para conocer mejor a quienes están a tu alrededor.

_En Asgard tenemos un dicho: a tus enemigos vuelve aliados, así mantendrás vigiladas tus espaldas.

_entonces creo que podría tomarme en consideración o divina diva y dejarme jugar un poco con sus cositas.

Alegó el castaño sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba en su mano la virilidad semi despierta del dios de las mentiras y lo estimulaba para endurecerlo, ambos parecían jugar, pero, algo estaba cambiando, algo en estos días lo había tocado a tal grado que no podían dejar de pensar en el bienestar del otro.

Con ayuda de la espuma del baño y los relajantes del agua, Tony no tuvo que estimular demasiado el esfínter del dios de las mentiras, lubricado con algunas esencias naturales unió sus cuerpos con delicadeza y ternura. Loki apreció cada centímetro en la unión de su cuerpo divino con el del ser humano, él era tan fuerte en su debilidad y también tan especial, comparado con sus asaltos en los brazos de otros amantes, él estaba entregándose por gusto y complacencia, no había sentimientos de por medio más que la dedicación que podía darle a su antiguo enemigo.

Los movimientos de sus cuerpos eran tan acompasados y sensuales que dejaban sin aliento a la pareja, se miraban a los ojos abrazados en necesidad y al mismo tiempo en mutuo entendimiento, Tony, besaba a Loki con devoción, tocaba su piel lechosa con la presión justa para que el dios supiera lo importante que era para él compartirse de esta forma.

Loki encontraba cada embestida con su cadera, en paz, completamente entregado a eso que estaban haciendo, disfrutando su cuerpo a través de las acciones de los brazos de Tony, sentía el vaivén del agua y la forma en la que perdía la tibieza; extendiendo el acto a lo más posible el millonario le provocó de forma tal que sus orgasmos fueron tan profundos y sensuales que al correrse se sentía agotado.    

No pudieron decirse nada, dejaron el agua correr mientras, las tuberías la reponían en automático por agua templada, y limpia, pasaron el tiempo suficiente en esa tina que la piel de ambos se arrugo como una fruta seca, y aun así esperaron un poco para poder abandonar el agua.

_tus amigos se treparán por las paredes cuando sepan lo que estás haciendo conmigo

_oh, cierto, creo que le diré a Natasha que sus estratagemas de interrogación no son útiles contigo, creo que después aplicare la técnica de llenarte de dardos de Clint.

Contestó el millonario mientras secaba el cuerpo de Loki y le cubría con una bata de baño mullida, podían ser enemigos, pero estaba cansado de ver al dios de las mentiras cubriéndose con su ropa, era extraño, como si declarara su pertenencia sobre él, y aunque la idea le parecía divertida, no le gustaba imponerse ante nadie.

_¿Qué tal te sientes? Te gustaría ir de compras

_¿Cómo, ir al mercado?

_sip, solo que en lugar de mercado le llamamos centro comercial

_no soy un granjero, Stark, me sorprende que no tengas a alguien que haga esas cosas por ti

_las tengo, pero estar encerrado en este lugar me pone nervioso, no se si lo entiendas.

Lo hacia, el encontrarse atrapado en los recuerdos de algo que aun no era, lo atormentaba desde que decidió traicionar a su tierra. También de las cosas que tuvo que hacer por ello y de las que aun faltaban por ocurrir, Stark no tenía idea del terrible mal que se asomaba a la vuelta del universo, y que ese sujeto con la gema de la mente en su cuerpo estaba condenado a muerte.

_vamos

Trato de conjurar ropa sobre su cuerpo, pero nuevamente, lo que consiguió fueron retazos de prendas que no sabía exactamente que eran.

_¿Quieres unos calzoncillos nuevos?

Comento jocoso el millonario mientras extendía un paquete de las prendas a sus manos, nuevamente en blanco y ahora con una cintilla más ajustada, Loki no se inhibió ante su anfitrión y comenzó a vestirse.

_¿Porque tienes prendas nuevas?

_por eso de multimillonario, filántropo y playboy, en algunas de las visitas que tuve de gente bonita, nos poníamos efusivos y terminábamos rompiéndolos, cuando…

No terminó, recordó lo que ocurrió con el capitán y lo que su recuerdo le hacía, removió un poco los sentimientos escondidos del dios de las mentiras.

_Thor también es así


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas Noches damas y caballeros; al ser este el ultimo domingo de publicación, les deseo un excelente inicio de semana. 
> 
> Advertencias: sexo, threesome y despedidas. 
> 
> De parte de mi Marida y de mi, agradecemos su atención y en especial sus mensajes. 
> 
> Besos.

## CAPITULO 5

## JUEGOS

 

Fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar al closet dónde Tony guardaba su ropa de calle, con un par de jeans y una camiseta, se dejó ver ante el millonario, que pensativo, admiraba como con un chasquido de dedos, las prendas holgadas se ajustaban al cuerpo del dios de las mentiras. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el cabello negro de Loki se tornó castaño rojizo y se redujo a su cabeza como una corona de risos, sus verdes ojos destallaron un poco en un tono más bajo casi dando la apariencia de un azul tenue.

_imaginé que la gente en Nueva York no apreciaría mi corte de cabello.

_podrías tomar tu apariencia de pitufo y no te mirarían, en esta ciudad la gente vive para ignorar a otros

Al salir de la torre, algunos de los empleados de las primeras plantas miraron extrañados al dueño de Stark industries, acompañado de un joven que nunca habían visto.

_piensan que somos amantes

Y Stark sonrió de esa forma suya que decía, “Si tal vez, pero no te diré si es verdad o no” uno al lado del otro, entraron a uno de los autos de Tony y se enfilaron a Manhattan, había lugares interesantes en la isla y les daban el espacio para alejarse del centro.

Loki hizo algunas elecciones, entendió que las prendas interiores eran muy importantes, por lo que eligió algunas de diferentes tipos, Tony travieso había ido a una sexshop, comprando lencería y guardándola en las bolsas donde Loki había guardado los calzoncillos. Casi al anochecer, ambos terminaron en un burguer King, y pasaron por una dotación completa de donas Krispie Kream. Loki acostumbrado a algunos sabores extraños, se sorprendió de la forma en como comían los humanos, y también del gran escándalo que hacían los niños en el establecimiento.  Tony aprovechaba momentos para poder robar una dona de la enorme caja y bebía a sorbitos un vaso de cartón con café americano.

_por que se llama café americano, si en el establecimiento dicen que es café de Colombia.

Comentó intrigado el dios, ante el sabor peculiar de la bebida; las chicas del establecimiento se le habían quedado mirando, y cuando Tony extendió su tarjeta de crédito, ambas pidieron por favor les dejara tomarse fotografías con ellos.

_¿Es usted famoso?

Pregunto una de ellas, a lo que Stark, con una risa que a sus oídos era completamente falsa, les respondió.

_claro, no le reconoces, salió en pantalla hace meses y provocó un gran impacto en Nueva York

_seguro, fue en esa película, lo sé, por eso me pareció conocido

Contesto la joven, mientras le daba una tarjeta, con un montón de símbolos que apenas alcanzaba a leer, Tony, la sacó de su bolsillo interior.

_Esa chica te dio su número, ¿Quieres jugar a tres de dos en con ella?

Y a pesar de la sonrisa del millonario, sus ojos destellaron con lujuria, no estaría de más en disfrutar un poco de la vida en la tierra, mientras sus poderes regresaban a ser lo que eran, el millonario marcó desde un teléfono público y concertó la cita con la chica. Como todo un experto, el millonario preparó todo para ese encuentro, una habitación amplia en un hotel lujoso, y especialmente discreto, ambos entraron por un acceso privado y llegaron a la habitación, en total sigilo; el lugar estaba preparado para una velada erótica.

El aire estaba cargado con esencias de fuerza eróticas, y sobre la cama había algunas bufandas de seda, que intrigaron al dios de las mentiras. Llamaron desde el teléfono de Tony, y Viernes respondió en su característico tono. Con las indicaciones correctas, la IA, había realizado las llamadas correspondientes para prepararlo todo, y después de haber llamado a la chica, lo único que debían hacer era esperar a que ella llegara. Lo que pasó después de un par de horas en los que ambos se dedicaron a comer, y disfrutar de una serie que ponían en la T.V. 

La chica se había cambiado, y usaba un vestido de encaje semitransparente, en color amarillo, su cabello castaño, se alisaba a los lados de su cara, enmarcando un rostro en forma de corazón, portaba una cartera pequeña, dónde seguramente guardaba el celular y algunos billetes. Sus zapatos altos en color camel con algunos adornos en plata, daba la visión de unos pies menudos que sostenían a una chica de al menos 1,70 de estatura.

_¿Sr. Stark?

Cuestionó la chica al ser conducida por un amable botones a la suite, la chica sabia a lo que iba, y tras la llamada se había preparado para disfrutar de una noche de sexo con el chico famoso; no pensaba que Iron Man también estaría ahí.

_mi amigo es algo tímido, pero si gustas puedo dejarlos juguetear solitos

Comentó el castaño ante el rubor y la clara lujuria de la joven, Loki, haciendo gala de su principesca educación, colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón un poco arrugado y le dedico una sonrisa de apreciación.

_la elección es tuya, puedes incluso ver como jugueteamos nosotros y si deseas unirte, eres bienvenida

Si algo entendían ambos hombres, era que la chica debía elegirlo; durante sus vidas habían sido forzados las suficientes ocasiones como para nunca querer obligar a nadie a pasar por semejante trago amargo. 

Con un gesto de suficiencia la joven, les miró desafiante.

_¿Cuál es el truco?

_ninguno, sólo un poco de jugueteo, quizá los mejores orgasmos de tu vida, y una noche compartida con nosotros

_¿Son pareja?

Ambos rieron, la chica en realidad estaba cuestionando mucho.

_no, somos buenos amigos

_amigos de sexo

Señaló la joven con el dedo índice en su barbilla, a lo que con desparpajo Loki respondió  

_los mejores que hay, ¿No lo crees?

Ambos la rodearon, y mientras Tony le quitaba la cartera de las manos, Loki le tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a una antesala dónde se había preparado una cena especial para tres. Con ayuda de la tecnología de Stark prepararon los platos que coincidían con los gustos de la chica; espiar su INSTAGRAM les había dado una pista del tipo de cosas que ella disfrutaría antes de ser asaltada por dos sujetos deseosos de jugar con su cuerpo.

Durante la comida le explicaron que apreciarían mucho el secreto de esa noche, y que era completamente sin compromiso alguno, los tres disfrutando y a la mañana siguiente no se recordarían. Si así lo deseaba, Tony le ayudaría con algo de efectivo, si es que lo necesitaba. La chica ofendida le lanzó un trozo de pan a la cabeza.

_no soy una puta, señor Stark

_pero nosotros sí, querida, de las peores

Respondió Loki no quitando nada de diversión a su respuesta, la joven asintió, esa noche era algo extraño, pero nunca hubiera creído que estos dos respetarían su opción de decir que no, tras la cena y un poco de charla ociosa, optaron por pasar al evento principal.

La joven se permitió ser guiada, y desnudada por los dos hombres, Loki besaba su espalda al tiempo que Tony le abrazaba desde el frente, deshaciéndose del vestido y dejando su cuerpo en ese conjunto de lencería en rosa pálido que tanto le gustaba, el sujetador decorado con encaje y un tierno moño al centro, hacia juego con el delicado bóxer que mostraba más de lo que ocultaba, y que pareció encender las miradas de ambos sujetos.

Mientras el millonario masajeaba sus nalgas, Loki apresaba sus pechos a dos manos, presionando levemente, al tiempo que provocaba con uno de sus dedos sus pezones, endureciéndolos con cada toque. Curiosa buscaba atender a dos manos los cuerpos de los dos sujetos que le apresaban entre sus cuerpos.

Mostrando su cuello mientras besaba al otro, tocando el miembro de otro por sobre la tela y dejándose amar con la sensualidad de ese momento; embotada por la lujuria, la chica dejaba que sus instintos más primarios le dejaran ser por esa noche, la mujer de dos dioses.

Tony, disfrutaba de la piel suave de la joven, y al recostarla en la cama se colocó sin reticencias entre sus piernas, tomándola con la maestría de la práctica, mientras Loki los observaba desnudando de a poco el cuerpo de Tony, y despojándose a sí mismo de la ropa arrugada.

Usando un poco de sus poderes, desvaneció aquellas prendas que estorbaban y que en tales escarceos no era posible retirar de la forma tradicional, la chica, gimiente en la boca de Tony temblaba ante el asalto del millonario en su centro, así que con la elegancia de un príncipe la invito con besos suaves a tomarlo a él en sus labios; algo que sólo Tony había hecho por voluntad y con gusto.

Sorprendido al ver a la chica sonreírle traviesa y lamer su eje con voracidad, a pesar de ser presa de las atenciones de Stark, a quien de viva voz, sabía experto.  Las caricias delicadas de su mano, aunado a los movimientos de Tony provocando su cuerpo y los gemidos medio ahogados en cada lametón, le puso tan tenso que se sintió al borde en poco tiempo.

Fue la intrusión de uno de los dedos de la chica en su entrada que pudo controlarse, curiosamente ella presentía que la noche no correría sin que él tuviera al millonario en su interior.

Un jadeo de ella, le indicó que el primero de sus orgasmos esa noche había llegado y que estaba preparada para más. Buscó la mirada de Tony, y lo vio masajeando su eje al tiempo que introducía dos dedos callosos en el interior de la doncella.

_¿Podemos tenerte al mismo tiempo?

Pregunto mientras ella aun le tenia en su boca y le provocaba con su lengua en zonas que no pensaba fueran tan eróticas.

_si

Respondió ronca, girando su cuerpo ofreció su culo a Loki mientras devolvía el favor a Tony, lamiendo palmo a palmo su palpitante miembro; la vista de la redonda cadera, trajo a su mente recuerdos interesantes, de él y la doncella Siff.

Con una palmada suave marcó las carnosas nalgas, y hambriento se dedicó a preparar ambas entradas para él y su “amigo”, Tony jadeaba ante las habilidades de la chica y en cada estremecimiento y cada lloriqueo de ella, sabía que se encontraba en el camino correcto. 

_por favor

Rogó ella, cuando su cuerpo ya sonrojado palpitaba ante el asalto de ambos hombres, con una mirada Tony acordó que fuese Loki quien la tomara primero, ambos preparados con un preservativo cada uno permitieron a la joven asumir la postura que más le complaciera, sobre su regazo y despacio tomó en su cuerpo el miembro del dios de las mentiras; quien de inmediato sintió su estrechez, con un vaivén suave se permitió primero ver sus pechos rebotar frente a sus ojos y después apresarlos en su boca, en una extraña entrega.

Tony miraba a la pareja henchido de orgullo y pasión, la dama era hermosa y su cuerpo respondía a sus atenciones con la entrega de una ninfómana, quería sentirla también así que abrazándola por la espalda coloco su miembro a su espalda, sintiendo la tibieza de su piel estimulando su miembro, ella al entender sus intenciones detuvo su cadencia y espero a que Stark se colocara en la entrada dilatada de su culo.

Al verlo su invitado la besó salvajemente, mientras Tony se introducía en ella.

_¡Dios mio!

Jadeo la chica al sentir la intrusión de Tony, con ayuda del preservativo y el lubricante, no costó mucho trabajo al hacerlo, y con el pasar de los segundos, ella fue quien marcó el ritmo para sentirlos a ambos.

Con los sentidos embotados, ella disfrutaba de su cuerpo a través de ellos, y les regalaba en abundancia placer y exuberancia, Tony sujetó las manos y antebrazos de Loki, mientras con movimientos casi idénticos se unían en comunión con la chica.

La sintieron estremecerse en varias ocasiones, y con la respiración pesada, no dieron tregua a su compañera de juegos, Tony encontró el placer en los ojos de Loki, y fue cuando dejó su placer hacerse presente, derramándose dentro del condón, siendo seguido por Loki quien atrajo a Tony para besarlo mientras la joven se estremecía entre ambos.

La noche fue testigo de las habilidades de ambos hombres y la chica aturdida entre ambos se dejó hacer e hizo con ellos cuanto pudo, la madrugada les sorprendió en la cama, agotados y satisfechos, los tres fundidos en un abrazo.

El primero en despertar, fue Tony, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero las agujetas del “ejercicio” le resultaron agradables, después de meses de depresión y recuerdos dolorosos, compartir aquella noche con Loki y la chica fue: agradable. Y lo más interesante era que desde que Rodhes se viera atacado mágicamente por el dios de las mentiras Tony no se había acercado a una botella de licor.

_deja de moverte, no dejas dormir

_lo siento cuernitos, me dejaste el culo destrozado

Mintió a sabiendas de que no era cierto, el otro, ya completamente despierto, recargó su cabeza en la palma y se incorporó sobre un codo.

_puede que estés embarazado, después de semejante sesión.

_eso es imposible, hay algunas partes que no están en mis partes como para cumplir semejante función.

_¿Olvidas que tengo hijos?

Comento el dios con una sonrisa, Tony volteo los ojos y mencionó algo sobre que era un adolescente calenturiento, y ahí en medio de sabanas revueltas fue que Loki le contó acerca de Fenrir y su leyenda, del lobo que asoló las montañas de Asgard y que él había encontrado herido una tarde después de caminar en el bosque, el lobo era feroz pero su herida era grabe, sobre su espalda había una gran cantidad de flechas y su pata trasera estaba tan lastimada que no guardaba esperanza de que pudiera volver a caminar como era debido.

Conmovido, cambió la forma del lobo al de un cachorro y lo cargó a casa, con ayuda de Frigga lo curó, y con el paso de las semanas el lobo se volvió su fiel compañero al grado que dormían juntos, el lobo odiaba a Thor, cada que estaba cerca le gruñía y lanzaba dentelladas. Thor le confesó algún tiempo después que su perro se parecía a un lobo que había matado en la montaña, el animal le había dado tanta batalla que necesito de un carcaj de flechas y una trampa de púas. Loki entendió que no podía dejar al lobo en el castillo, ya que, a pesar de haberlo cambiado a la apariencia de un cachorro, el lobo sabía perfectamente quien era Thor, y le guardaba rencor.

_me traslade a Midgard, y lo dejé a cargo de uno de mis sacerdotes, crecería nuevamente a su edad adulta en poco tiempo, me quedé en la villa de los druidas durante las festividades, y con algo de pena, les obsequié a Fenrir, como un regalo mío a mis fieles seguidores. Lo visitaba cada cierto tiempo y le cuidaba como a un bebé, por eso los druidas pensaron que era hijo mío, murió en batalla, durante una de las incursiones de Ragnar Lothbrock en Britannya, era un gran lobo guerrero y me honró enterrarlo en el jardín de Frigga.

La charla les entretuvo hasta casi el amanecer, hablaron de Frigga y de María Stark, de Odín y de Howard, cuando entendieron que no dormirían nuevamente optaron por tomar un baño y salir de la habitación. Mientras Tony se preparaba con la ropa del día anterior, Loky miraba a la chica dormir, y ante la mirada de Tony removió sus cabellos con un gesto de su mano.

El acto no habría intrigado a Tony de no ser que la palma del dios de las mentiras destelló en un tenue tono verde.

_¿Que le hiciste?

_cambie un poco su memoria, si algo se de los corazones humanos es que son avaros, lo que pasó esta noche podría ser una gran anécdota y en un futuro un arma para hacerse de recursos. Recordará que se acostó con dos sujetos, pero cuando busque en sus recuerdos sus caras o sus nombres no podrá recordarlos.

_eres demasiado desconfiado

Comentó Tony mientras se abotonaba la camisa, el dios de las mentiras no comentó nada respecto a que el empresario vaciara los preservativos en el inodoro. El camino a la torre vengadores trascurrió en un silencio cómodo, Iron Man ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de encender el estéreo, la presencia de Loki en el auto era por decirlo poco: tranquilizadora.

Dos días más tarde Loki se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo, sus heridas estaban cerradas y su magia mucho más fuerte, ya le era posible vestirse con un conjuro y también invocar cosas. Tony le dejaba andar a sus anchas en la torre mientras él se metía eternidades en su taller, le dejaba vagar por sus bibliotecas y también jugar en su cocina, cuando el espacio en la torre le era asfixiante Loki cambiaba su apariencia y salía a los alrededores a vagar. Siempre alerta de que alguien le atacara, sabía que Thanos le buscaba y tarde o temprano le pediría cuentas.

Esa tarde el cielo estaba tan borrascoso que parecía un gran ganado de ovejas, cansado de esperar subió hasta la azotea y se quedó ahí esperando a que algo pasara, la paz de esos días le era tan extraña que su naturaleza inquieta le instaba a revelarse, escapar, irse a cualquier otro lado.

“Sr. Su invitado se localiza en la azotea desde hace tres horas, ¿Desea que resguarde el sitio?”  

Comentó Viernes mientras él terminaba de soldar unos circuitos en su traje, tras casi veinticuatro horas en desvelo y trabajando Tony no se había percatado del paso del tiempo, lo calculó por la cantidad de vello que crecía en sus mejillas. Desaliñado optó por ir a la azotea a ver que le pasaba a cuernitos.

Lo encontró recargado en uno de los depósitos de agua reciclada del circuito de purificación de la torre, al tratarse de un edificio completamente ecológico, no había desperdicio de energía, agua o incluso residuos orgánicos. El dios vestía un traje sastre y se cubría con un largo abrigo verde oscuro, con ribetes dorados, tan tenues que dejaban ver su natural elegancia. No usaba su apariencia real, su cabello ahora corto y negro se alborotaba sobre su cabeza como un animal atrapado en un cepo.

Tony encontró su mirada, la melancolía en ella le estrujó el pecho; Loki estaba a punto de llorar y él no sabía qué hacer con ello.  Presuroso le capturó entre sus brazos y ocultó su cabeza en su pecho.

_Tranquilo Cuernitos, estas a salvo

Loki correspondió más por desesperación que por deseo, le escuchó y para su interior no paraba de repetirse “No, no lo estoy, nadie lo está mientras él busque lo que no puede tener” la cruzada del titán, era tan funesta que no quedaría nada cuando lograra su cometido.

Midgard, tan lleno de defectos y fallas, le había obsequiado la consciencia sobre lo que se tenía que hacer, para protegerla se debía hacer un gran sacrificio.

_Tengo que irme

_¿A dónde?

_lejos

_pero eres mi prisionero, no puedes irte sin…

Comentó jocoso y algo triste el dueño de la torre, Loki sonrió, sonrió porque ambos se entendían y por qué aunque Iron Man lo dijera, él nunca había sido prisionero en ese lugar, nunca había sido tan bienvenido como en los brazos de Anthony Edward Stark.

_cuando sea el momento, espero que cumplas tu promesa.

Dijo antes de capturar sus labios en un beso que dejó a Tony con el cuerpo calado hasta los huesos, se había entregado al dios, y en recompensa, recibía una entrega que nadie tuvo con él. Supo que tenía en sus manos algo que ni Thor conocía y que le llenaba de calor el alma.

“Si no logramos derrotarte y proteger la tierra, al menos la vengaremos”

Resonó el recuerdo en su mente, como si volviera a vivir ese momento, cuando le ofreció ese primer trago al dios de las mentiras, y en un susurro, el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus labios se desvaneció.    


End file.
